Going Through Time With You
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Me and Gunther somehow traveled into the future from the year 814 to 2014. With the help of the current castle staff, can me and Gunther get back home? Will I ever see everyone I love again? Will I ever be able to tell the castle boys my true feelings? Will I fall for Gunther, Jester, or for Jesters descent? Is Dragon still alive? Is someone hiding an important secret? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

The world is bigger than we could ever imagine. With time, everything changes, whether you want it to or not. There are only some things that are never forgotten like hopes, wishes, stories, and dreams. Youth and it's innocence are gone in the blink of in eyes once age takes over, until time runs out. When the impossible becomes possible, your common sense is thrown out the window along with your sanity.

Time travel, it's a bunch of nonsense, right? Traveling to a different time and place, can it happen? Yes it can and it truly does exist. How do I know? It happened to me. I almost lost everything I held dear, so I'll tell you why.

It was around the time of the summer solstice, I was 14 years old at the time. That morning the sky was clear and the sun was hot. I was sleeping soundly until I was woken up by a certain blue boy.

With the jingle of his hat, my senses became aware of who was disturbing my sleep "Jane sorry to wake you, but I doubt you want to be late for the morning meal"

The night before, me and Dragon went for a night patrol and didn't return till late due to the unexpected down pour. With heavy eyes I was at war with myself on whether or not I should should wake up. The last couple of days, Jester made it a habit to wake me up, and it was refreshing to have the first thing I see be as smiling face.

_Do I have to wake up? But he went through all the trouble to wake me._

Opening my eyes hesitantly, I was welcomed by a smiling Jester "Good morning my lady knight, did you sleep well?"

As I my tired eyes gazed at smiling fool, I started to feel warmth in my heart. Jester waited in anticipation for my answer while I was stunned by his radiance.

_I'm feeling weird, was he always this adorable?_

Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I replied "A little too well, I almost wish I could sleep in today"

_I was having a wonderful dream, you and me found a patch of strawberries and ate to our hearts delight._

"That won't do miss lazy pants"

Opening my window, the sun invited itself in, illuminating the dark corners of the room. The sun against his tan skin, made his skin glow as he said "Look at that sky, almost makes me wish I could fly"

"You clever fool. Alright, alright, I'm coming but first, step out"

Confused he asked "For what?"

"I rather not have you see my leggings if you don't mind"

Blushing, he backed away and left but not before saying "Sorry, I'll be on my way then, see you soon"

_Silly Jester. _

Jester, my best friend, we've known each other for nine years now. He is like the sun, always bright, warm and comforting. I can always count on him to cheer me up when I'm down, to listen to my troubles, and to and to steer me in the right direction. I don't know what I'd do without him. He doesn't know it, but lately I've been feeling a bit awkward around him. Like if our hands lightly brush each other while were walking, or when were laughing our heads off and suddenly i catch him gazing at me while I do the same. He seems to frequent my thoughts and dreams more often. Something has changed, I just don't know what it is yet. I want to ask him but, I have to be careful as to not make him worry.

_Maybe I'll ask Pepper later_

I put away those thoughts as I quickly pulled off my night shirt, pulled my tunic over my body and leggings, and was on my way.

**Near the kitchen, breakfast**

Walking over to the dinner table, I spot all my friends sitting as they waited to be served gruel "Good morning everyone"

"Good morning Petal" said Pepper as she served gruel.

"Good morning morning I found a carrot that looked just like you" said Rake excitedly.

"Good morning" said Smithy calmly.

"Jane, after eating, I'd like to show you my new ballad"

"That would be delightful"

Jester started to gulp his gruel down to fast, almost causing him to choke "Jester be careful, you'll hurt yourself"

"Don't you know a fool can never die"

Quickly me and Jester finished our breakfast and excused ourselves.

**Jester's room**

Jester's room is tidy compared to mine. The poor fool doesn't have many belonging, so how could he make a mess. Sitting on his bed I awaited for his performance.

Standing before me while holding a Lute in arms, he nervously asked "Are you ready to listen? I wrote it after waking up this morning. I hope you'll like it"

"Yes, but what is it about?"

Scratching the back of his head, he said in serious tone "Actually it's about..."

We were interrupted by Gunther who looked through Jesters window, yelled "Clown boy, the king is asking for you."

Irritated, Jester replied "Can it wait? Do you know why?"

"I don't think so, how should I know? And Jane, seriously I'm not going to be late just because you want to flirt with the court fool."

_I'm not flirting_

Apologetically, Jester said "Sorry Jane"

"That's alright, I'll hear it later"

"What about after dinner?"

"Sure"

Sticking out his pinky finger "Promise?"

Grabbing hold of his pinky "I promise"

He happily smiled as we swung hands back and forth while hanging by our pinky's. I felt my heart ache a bit, all the while I didn't want to let go of his pinky, but the moment was broken be an irritated Gunther "Come on we don't have all day"

Letting go of his finger, I waved goodbye as I went through Jester's window. I quickly joined Gunther in the courtyard, waiting to receive our lesson, I was eager to choose an activity I could out wit Gunther in "I hope we go over history today"

_Since you never study, I'll beat you for sure_

"Don't be ridiculous Jane, books will not help you in battlefield. Wrestling is much more useful, plus hand in hand combat is manlier"

"Do you really feel the need to continually reassure yourself?"

"I do not need reassurance, I am manly"

"Reenactment of battle strategies is better, it strengthens the mind."

"I cannot wait to make you eat dust"

"I can cream you on a written test, and in a challenge any day"

"Frog rider"

"Beef brain"

"Bog weevil"

"Maggot"

Scoldingly, Sir Theodore said "It takes many skills to become a knight, more or less name calling"

Pointing toward me, Gunther blamed me "She started it"

"No I did not you maggot"

"Enough, don't you two ever stop your bickering? Anyway today you young squires will go into the forest and brush up on your sense of direction. You must figure out how to get back to the castle, use clues to figure out where you are. Mark where you have been to ensure you don't get lost. Be back before sun down or the wolves may find you before we do.

In unison we answered "Yes, Sir Theodore"

**In the forest**

A few hours have already passed, and we've been walking in the forest for a while, the scorching sun didn't make things any easier. Not having the slightest idea where we were. Gunther kicked a pile of dead leaves, making them scatter about as he said irritatedly "I think we're lost"

"Now how do we get back?"

Using his knife, Gunther carved into a young tree "Look I wrote _Jane, the frog rider was here_ Now we won't get lost"

"That isn't funny, look I wrote _Gunther the beef brained donkey_"

Then he wrote _Jane likes Jester _under _Jane the frog rider_.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about?'

Circling me while poking me, he said with a smirk "I've seen the way the two of you carry on with all your giggling. And weren't you two holding hands this morning?"

"We made a pinky promise. He's a real friend unlike you, your just jealous of our friendship"

"I don't need friends, I can take care of myself"

"Every one needs friends, even a bog weevil like yourself"

"I'd rather poke fun instead"

Taking my knife away, he ran away, I yelled at him "Gunther stop right there, how dare you"

"Make me frog rider"

"If you don't stop you'll fall"

Confused he replied "Fall?"

Before I could stop him, Gunther already had fallen in the lake. When he didn't come back up, I started to worry.

"Gunther, this is not funny"

His head popped up as he called in panic "Help me Jane"

Jumping in I grabbed his hand but he scooped me up. Smirking he said "Silly Jane, you should have seen your face. I can't believe you thought I would really drown"

_Maggots_

"That wasn't funny, I really got worried there. But since your still as strong as a mule, just put me down"

Confused he asked "Really?"

"Yes I was. But not anymore so put me down"

Smirking, he brought his face close to mine, looking into my eyes teasingly "No I'm enjoying this too much. Your in trouble now."

"I don't understand"

"You know the vulnerable look becomes you. Your looking rather delicious, and I think I want a taste"

My heart started to beat faster, as I noticed his lips slowly approaching my face.

_No I cannot do this, I don't want to kiss you._

I squirmed until I fell out of his arms. "Stop this foolishness and let's go"

As I begin to swim back, I felt a force pulling me in. "Gunther stop grabbing my legs"

Pretending like nothing happened, he replied "What are you talking about, it's not me"

"Gunther something is grabbing me"

_I'm being pulled in_

Laughingly, he said "What's wrong Jane, being attacked by fish?"

"No I feel like I'm being pulled down"

"This better not be a trick"

"It isn't, lend me your hands and pull with all your might"

Grabbing my arm, he tried to swim back to shore but it was futile. "Jane it's true, you are being pulled down, who dares do this, only I can trick you like that"

"Keep trying"

"Oh great, now I'm being pulled in."

Grabbing hold of his arm, I yelled "Don't let go"

Taking me in an embrace, we were dragged thru the water, and when we came back up, something felt different.

Quickly, I pushed him away "Ha... Look were alright. Thank you for your help"

"What are you talking about, something happened. Let's go back to the castle so that I can tell Sir Theodore, what you have done"

"I have done nothing Gunther, it's your fault were all wet"

Swimming to shore, something was off. The thick forest that seemed to go on forever now seemed more dense. The sun burned more furiously than normal, and that small tree, was gone.

"Gunther do things seem a bit odd to you?"

"The only thing odd here is you"

As we started to walk back to the castle, we came across odd looking objects on the ground.

"Jane, was that always there?"

Looking at the ground, there was unfamiliar debris. There was pieces of metal, broken glass, paper and other items. "Who wastes good metal? And isn't glass expensive? So is paper" exclaimed Gunther.

Leaving the garbage there we continued on our way. With the unrelenting sunshine, our clothes dried as we walked around endlessly. Along the way we spotted Sir Theodore taking a walk about. The closer we got, the more it appeared as though something about him was different. His hair was shorter, he appeared a bit younger, wore unfamiliar clothing.

When he spotted us, he began to yell at us "What are you brats doing over there"

Running up to Sir Theodore, Gunther said "Thank goodness, I wanted to tell you what Jane did"

"I didn't do anything."

Grabbing both of us by our ears, he said "I don't know who you are but your coming with me"

"Ow! That hurts! What did we do?" Complained Gunther.

_How could he not recognize us?_

"Sir Theodore are we in trouble?"

"You are certainly in trouble, wait till the king hears about you trespassing in his land?"

"What are you talking about? We have permission to be here. You told us this morning to find our way back to the castle using our navigational skills" said Gunther

"Wait Gunther, I don't think he recognizes us. Aren't you Sir Theodore Boarmaster?"

"Yes I am, but who are you?"

Letting go of our ears, I replied "I am Jane Turnkey, a knight in training, in the service of King Caradoc"

"My dear what year is it?"

"It's the year 814. Why have you forgotten?"

"Jane, why don't we go back to the castle?"

"Yes Sir"

"Young squires, I'm going to cover your eyes and test your hearing, don't uncover them until I tell you to"

As he covered our eyes, Gunther said excitedly "I'm sure to beat Jane"

"Alright, I'm going to lead you to my carriage, so don't be alarmed"

Grabbing us by the hands, he lead us carefully into his carriage. As his car started, I noticed it was very quiet, and also it rode very smoothly.

"Would you like to listen to music?"

"How?"

"With magic"

Soon or senses were filled with delight as we listen to light lute playing

"Is Jester here?" Asked Gunther

"Yes he is, but he lost his voice, so he's not able to talk right now"

_No he isn't, Jester plays more beautifully_

Falling for the deception, he replied "Oh alright"

When we reached the castle, and left the carriage, he told us "Young squires, pull off your blind folds"

Uncovering our eyes, we were amazed by how clean and pristine everything looked.

_The stones looked as though they have been replaced, _

"Young squires, tell me, how does everything look?"

"It looks incredible, everything looks new and clean. Did you do this to surprise us?" Asked Gunther

"There is even more to see, but I must ask, are you prepared for what you're about to see?"

"Yes Sir"

Entering the main ball room, we saw items on display. It wasn't till I saw a painting of my likeness with my sword in a display, that I began to panic "Sir who are you?"

Confused Gunther asked "Why is Jane's picture on the wall? Was all this done for her honor?"

"Squires, your not in the year 814, your in the year 2014"

It was the beginning of my nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That's impossible, that would mean we passed 1200 years" I exclaimed

Solemnly, he replied "That is correct. I am Sir Tiberius Boarmaster, Sir Theodore Boarmaster is my ancestor"

"That cannot be, you look exactly like Sir Theodore" exclaimed Gunther

_This cannot be true, this surely must be a dream_

"Young squires, you may not know who I am but I know who you are. My job is to know the history of Kippernia castle. The first ever lady knight, Jane Turnkey disappeared over a millennia ago, along with Gunther Breech."

The room felt like it was spinning, causing me fall to my knees, I asked "This cannot be true! What happened, how did we come here?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but you went through a portal of space and time. From where you came from, the two of you disappeared 1200 years ago from today. When the two of you did not return back home, a search party was sent out. They searched for an entire year, without any clue to where you disappeared to, then they stopped searching, and moved on. Only one creature never stopped looking, a green dragon, which is said to still be looking for the lady knight up till this very day. Most people think this is a myth, but I believe he truly does exist."

_Dragon is still around?_

"Give me my sword, I need to call him"

I quickly approached the glass surrounding my sword, ready to smash it open. Sir Tiberius jumped in front of me, preventing me from smashing the glass "No, we cannot. That would not be wise"

"Why not?"

"If you did, he would be confiscated by the local authorities, it would not go well for him"

"But I need to let him know I'm alive"

"If you if want him to remain alive, then you'll have to trust me. I'll let you know when and where you can call him at a later time"

"What about my other friends and family? What happened to them?"

"They have passed on long ago"

"No, that cannot be true"

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he said reassuringly "People cannot live forever, but I can tell you this, their descendants are young and work in the castle"

"Can you help us Sir Tiberius?" asked Gunther

"I'll do what I can. Why don't we go see Caradoc?"

Confused, I asked "King Caradoc?"

"The ancestor of king Caradoc"

"Where would he be?"

"In the throne room of course. Follow me"

**In the throne room**

Standing in front is the throne room, I said "Sir Tiberius, everything looks almost exactly, the same"

"According to our knowledge, it was written that in the case you should ever return, may you be free to live however you please. Seeing that the legend came true, well, it almost unbelievable. Also, I apologize for my impertinence, but are the two of you courting?"

Looking at Gunther, he blushed at Sir Tiberius forwardness. And since he remained quiet, I answered "No, we are not, why would you even think such a thing?"

_I'd never think such a thing_

"Too bad, you two seemed to get along well. It's funny, you are exactly as your described."

"I do not understand? Who spoke of me?"

"Long ago, king Caradoc called everyone who knew of you and your deeds. Your father and the court Jester, wrote countless volumes about your life. Their job was to go over the details to be precise, and correct the facts."

_Father and Jester are gone now aren't they_

Walking in the throne room, there he was the ancestor of king Caradoc, sitting on his throne. He was much older than I could have imagined, like Sir Tiberius's clothes, they were unfamiliar. Bowing we before him said "We are proud to be in the presence of our lord"

"Tiberius, are these the actors I asked for? The girls portrayal of the first lady knight is spot on."

Solemnly, Sir Tiberius replied "Not exactly, they are from the legend"

Clapping his hands, he exclaimed "How entertaining, is this true?"

Stepping forward and kneeling before Caradoc "Yes Sir, we seek assistance on how to return home"

"You may rise. Why not go back the same way you came?"

"We're not sure how we traveled through time. All we know is that we got pulled down by some force and ended up in this time" said Gunther

"For someone who traveled over a long time, you sure are taking it well"

_For now I must relax and figure out a plan_

Looking down at my feet, I replied "I'd like to think this is an elaborate dream"

"Seeing as that the castle is the only familiar place to you, why don't you live and work at the castle?"

"We'd love to but, what is our job?"

"You are going to portray yourself. We have reenactments everyday, so your job is to be a knight in my service for the time being, so will this young gentleman."

_This may give me the opportunity to investigate the castle_

"Are there other castle staff?"

"We have, a cook, a gardener, a court Jester, a blacksmith, and Sir Tiberius and Sir Rider as the knights. And me? I portray the king of course"

"Will we get to meet them?"

"Actually they should be here soon"

Soon enough, five young people walked in, but to my surprise, they looked exactly like my friends except one.

"Are they the descendants of my friends? And who is that with the red hair?"

"Yes they are, and the one with the red hair is the descendant of Sir Ivon"

Laughing, Gunther said "He looks nothing like Sir Ivon, he looks too puny"

_Sir Rider looks nothing like Sir Ivon, he it's way better looking. Maybe even handsome_

Caradoc commanded "Please introduce yourselves"

First up was a girl that looked like Pepper, but more plump "I'm Verbana Salter, I portray the castle cook. Nice to meet you petal"

Next up was a boy that looked like Rake "I'm Plant Salter, I portray the gardener. Verbana is my wife. I found a turnip this morning that looks just like you"

Then a boy that looked like Smithy "I'm Fabron Smith, I portray the blacksmith"

Last up was boy that looked like Jester "I'm Amaro Vitale K, I portray the court Jester. Say haven't we met before?"

"We all met a long time ago. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jane Turnkey, I'm here to portray the lady knight Jane Turnkey"

Introducing himself, Gunther said "I'm Gunther, playing the part of Gunther"

"Now that everyone is introduced, let's get straight to the point, these are no actors, this is the real Jane Turnkey from the legend, and the boy is also from the same time period. Your job is to get along with each other while you help her find a their way home."

They all gasped and talked amongst themselves. They became quiet when Caradoc ordered "Court Jester, lead Jane, to her tower. The rest of you will accompany me, that includes you Gunther."

"Yes Sir, will I see Jane later?" asked Gunther

"Certainly, at dinnertime"

"I'll talk to you later Jane"

Holding out his hand, Amaro said "Now come with me Jane"

_Should I trust him? I have no choice._

Grabbing, his hand, we made our way through the castle. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice, how much he looked like Jester. His hand was unlike Jester's, they were too soft.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No not at all, why do you ask?"

"Then, what is the reason you keep glancing at me? Are you attracted to my appearance? Now that would be outstanding"

"It's just that you look exactly like someone, I know from a long time ago"

"Is it really true? Are you really the lady knight Jane, who tamed the dragon?"

"Yes"

"That's incredible, I have never seen a dragon before"

"Really, no one has?"

"Every once in a while, there is reported sightings of a green flying dragon, that and complete lands being stripped bare of their crops"

"Than he still is around"

_My lovable green newt is still around_

"Tell me, do you know the history of your ancestor?"

"Yes, I do, in my room I have a book on my family origins, let's swing by."

**In front of Jesters room**

"Some things never change"

"Do you mean the outside? If you come inside, you'll see how different it really is."

As I entered his room, there were books everywhere, pictures on the walls, and a variety of instruments, many unrecognizable items, what stood out was the lute and a painting of me.

"Am I really that popular?"

"Do you like the painting?"

"It looks too nice, I'm not as beautiful as the me in the painting"

"From what I've read, you are brave, strong, pretty, with the distinctive red hair and feistiness. But there is one thing they got wrong"

"Which may that be?"

"Your not pretty, your beautiful. Of course, your even more appealing in person, no wonder you were loved so much"

"Who did?"

"By everyone, especially my ancestor, the court Jester"

_He loved me? That cannot be possible, he is too good for me. I could never match his brilliance._

"He loved me? What do you mean?"

Confused, he patted my head "Do I have to explain the concept of romance for you?"

"You mean romantic love? He had romantic feelings for me?"

"Yes, he certainly did."

"I didn't know, I wish I could have"

_If I knew, I would have treated him better. Maybe we could have been more than just friends_

"Do you want to know about how he lived his life?"

"Yes, please tell me"

"He came from a family of performer's. From a young age he was left at the castle, to work in exchange for lodge and education. There he met the love of his life Jane Turnkey, the first ever lady knight. His job was to entertain the king and his guests, but on his spare time he would talk to the redheaded she knight. He wrote countless ballads about her, most she never got to hear. When she disappeared, he was the first to notice something was wrong. For most of his life, he waited for the return of the lady knight Jane. With the help of Milton Turnkey, they wrote countless books of about you. When his parents gotten old and had nowhere to live, he was forced to marry the daughter of a rich family in exchange for housing. Despite being in a prominent position, he spent the rest of his life, composing ballads of his beloved Jane."

_He only thought of me? I wish I could see you_

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, don't be sad. Don't cry my fair bean stalk, shall I play you a tune?"

"Do you wear a Jester outfit?"

"Yes, do you want me to put it on?"

"Yes, I'll wait outside"

As I waited, outside, I felt troubled.

_It was only a few hours ago, and yet, why do I miss him?_

"Jane you may come in now"

As I entered, the resemblance to Jester was so uncanny, that I couldn't resist the urge to hug him. Crying into his blue suit "Oh, Jester, I'm stuck in a bad dream. Me and Gunther, are in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. I miss you"

Shyly, Amaro's voiced cracked as he scolded me "Jane, you shouldn't hug men so freely. There are bad men out there"

"Its alright if its you. I'm sorry, but for a while, can we just stay like this?"

Wrapping his arms around me he replied "Yes my Lady knight, whatever you ask"

"Were you lonely?"

"I kept you alive in my thoughts, you were in many of my stories, and I saw you in my dreams. You were always in my heart. I kept thinking you would come back, calling my name in your melodic voice. You are so important to me. I only regret is not telling you my feelings"

"Can you sing my favorite song?"

Letting go of Amaro, he picks his lute, and begins to strum as he began to sing

"_My pretty lady knight_

_You make my heart take flight_

_When your scared, or have a fright_

_I'll always be there to hold you tight_

_I'm not as brave, and I may not be bright_

_Yet there Is no other in my sight_

_All the songs I write_

_Are only for your delight_

_And if it's alright_

_Promise with all your might_

_To only belong to me, my lovely lady knight_"

"That is not my favorite song, but whose song is it?"

Scratching the back of his head he said sadly "One of the songs you never heard"

Hugging him, I continue to pretending he's Jester "I want to go back home Jester"

"It's alright, I'll help you get home. For now let it all out, you'll feel much better."

"Stupid, fool, why didn't you ever tell me?"

_It's not you_

"Because, I never found the right time to tell you. When it seemed as though, we were about to get closer, there was always an interruption."

Letting go of him, I looked into his eyes, they didn't sparkle like Jester's eyes. Apologetically, I said "Thank you, but no matter how much I wish you were him, you're not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room"

"Jane, I'm sorry"

When I left his room, I truly felt heartbroken. I finally started to realize, that even if those people look like my friends, they are not.

**In Jane's Tower**

To my disbelief, my room was tidy and looked as if time had stood still, but my bed and many of belongings were in display in the ballroom, so I only had the basics. As I laid on my bed, I listened to the light strumming of Amaro's lute, and drifted off to sleep.

_When I wake up, let me see your smiling face again_

Later, I heard a voice calling me.

"Jane, Jane, wake up my fair bean stalk"

_Jester is that you?_

As I opened my eyes, there stood Amaro in funny looking clothes, in disappointment I said "Oh it's you, what is it?"

_He looked hurt by my words but I doesn't matter, he's not Jester_

"Ouch, well I wanted to alert you that it is dinnertime"

"I'm not hungry, so leave me alone"

"Jane, I know it's hard but you should eat something"

"No"

"Do I have to get the funny hat?"

"Yes"

He left and came back in the familiar outfit, I remembered.

"Now, my lady knight, what seems to be the problem?"

"I feel odd, it feels too unreal"

"That is just from the shock my dear. Would you like to know something?"

"What?"

"For all of us it's a bit farfetched to believe that two beings have traveled through time and are in our care. "

_Don't act like Jester, it hurts_

"Do you always act like that?"

"Yes, why does it bother you?"

_I feel like I'm being punched in my heart_

"It doesn't matter, just let me be"

Would you like some fruit tarts? Those cheer me up."

_I am a bit hungry_

"Tarts? That does sound nice"

"Yes, I'll be right back"

_It's almost like having Jester with me. The only difference is his hands and eyes, Jester's hands were always callused and he had a glimmer in his eyes that I adored._

As I thought about Jester, I started to feel alone. To escape feeling closed in, I got out of bed, and ran up stairs to enjoy the view. In the horizon, there were various structure's I didn't recognize. No longer was there a village but an empty land.

_Please let me wake up from this nightmare_

"Jane where are you?"

"I'm up here"

Running up, he smiled and handed me a platter of tarts.

"Pick whatever you like, I guess I'll be on my way now"

"Wait, do you mind talking with me for a bit?"

Smiling he bowed and said "I'd be happy too"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"You sound exactly like..."

"Like my ancestor, I have worked at the castle long enough to adopt this way of speaking. If it bothers you, I can talk like the common folk of this time?

"I'd like to hear how the folk of this time talk "

"I must warn you, it's weird"

"Please go ahead"

Stepping back, he approaches me in an odd gait and says "What's up baby, you're looking very fine"

"What was that?"

"That is how you tell someone they are attractive in an informal way"

"I think I prefer the old-fashioned way of speaking"

"So do I"

As we ate the tarts, we continued to enjoy each others company, while watching the sunset. When it got dark, I lit a candle in my room, and handed it to Amaro "Be careful on your way back, thank you for putting up with me"

"Putting up with you? No I enjoyed my time with you. Let's hang out tomorrow"

"Hang out?"

"What I meant was enjoy each others company"

"Feel free to talk with me tomorrow. Now, I should be getting to bed"

As he opened the door, outside stood Gunther looking irritated "Even in this time you can't stay away from the clown boy"

Looking at Gunther, Amaro furrowed his brow as he answered "You shouldn't be a hypocrite. You're using you cutting remarks to hide that fact that you..."

Covering his mouth he asked "Jane, may I speak with you?"

"Only if you let him go"

Uncovering his mouth, Amaro asked "Should I escort him away?"

"No it's alright, go to bed, I can protect myself"

Pushing past Gunther, he left.

"Jane he didn't do anything weird did he?"

"No, why?"

"Today I found out about our history, but yours is extensive. It's almost like your worshipped here"

"That Amaro boy, is exactly like Jester, except for a few details."

"What are you talking about, he exactly like the fool who couldn't get enough of you"

"Don't say that he's very kind"

"What are you thinking Jane? People of this time are more undignified than in the past"

"Why do you talk as if we'll never get home?"

"The way I see it, you better get used to your surroundings"

"Be quiet Gunther, you don't know anything. And I know how we'll get back"

"How?"

"Were going to befriend the castle staff, look for dragon and survive. For now let's be grateful we have a place to rest our heads"

Falling to his knees he began to cry "Jane, I'm afraid, how do we carry on in this world?"

Kneeling down I look at Gunther and said "All we have to do is live like we did at the castle"

"I'm sorry Jane, this is all my fault"

"Gunther I do not blame you for any of this, we'll find a way back home, I promise"

Hugging me suddenly, he said "Please bear with this"

_First crying, then hugging, I knew Gunther was emotional but I didn't think he'd need comfort. What's worse is I don't hate this_

"Gunther, you should go rest, you're not yourself"

_Earlier, I swear he was trying to kiss me. But he wouldn't do that, would he?_

Squeezing me tighter, he said "Jane, I need to tell you something, the truth is I love you. I have for a long time. Today, while I held you in my arms, I was planning on showing you how I really felt"

"What do you mean?"

Looking straight in my eyes, I could tell he was being honest. He cupped my cheek with his rough hand as he said " Please, do not ignore me. I love you Jane"

"I really think you should rest, you're going mad"

_Now I'm a bit worried_

Then suddenly, his lips were against mine. He kissed me tenderly as tears ran down his face.

_This is wrong, I don't like you like that Gunther._

I tried to push him away but he was to strong,

_Jester, I wish you were here. Someone please help_

Suddenly my room door flew open, Amaro pinched Gunther on the shoulder, leaving him unconscious. Pulling Gunther away, he asked with urgency "He didn't defile you did he?"

_You may not be Jester, but you're a good person_

"No he didn't, thank you. He's going to wake up right?"

"He's in no harm, he'll wake up later"

Hugging Amaro, I said "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"You're kind of, sort of, basically, pretty much always on my mind. I got worried when I heard you two arguing, so I came back to check on you. I'm glad I did or who knows what would have occurred. Now, even though this is most enjoyable, I am feeling a bit embarrassed, so can you let me go now?"

Letting him go, I apologized "Sorry"

"You see Jane, like I said before, you mustn't hug men randomly. Men in this time are not chaste, you mustn't be vulnerable or they may try to take advantage of you"

"I'm always on your mind?"

"My whole life, I've only heard stories about you, so I'm fascinated by you"

"Do I have to be careful around you?"

"Especially me"

"Why?"

Teasingly he said "Like a thief that steals, I might try to steal your heart"

"I'm not afraid"

"And why may that be my lady knight?"

"My heart only belongs to me, only I can choose who I give it to"

Patting me on the head he smiled and said "That's a good answer, I'll take this brute to his room. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Goodnight"

"And sweet dreams"

Leaving my room while dragging Gunther I began to wonder.

_Can Jester do that too? Why do I feel as though this happened before? Amaro is more forward then Jester. But he certainly is kind. Does that mean Amaro, Jester, and Gunther are interested in me? I'll figure it out later_

Before I could think of changing clothes, I fell asleep in my knights tunic, listening to the strum of Amaro's lute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day, morning**

It was morning, and Amaro came in to wake me, but before he did, I could hear him speaking in a low and soft voice

"My isn't she beautiful

_Is that Jester?_

"And look at that hair it's like fire"

_No it's not him_

Then I could feel a soft hand grasp mine "These hands may be rough but very pretty. Why did you become a knight? And risk your life?"

_It was my wish and it was Jester's dream. I lived his dream, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be a knight_

Letting go of my hand, Amaro said in a loud voice "Rise and shine lady knight"

_I don't want to_

"Being stubborn are we? Then I guess you'lln the morning meal"

_I am hungry_

Opening my eyes, I was greeted by Amaro in weird clothes "Why do you look funny?"

"It my job to be funny"

"No you fool, where is your Jester outfit?"

"The castle staff has a day off today, after breakfast we are to meet Caradoc in the throne room"

"I don't have clothes to change into"

"I'm sure we can find a solution to that later, but for now, come with me"

"Alright"

**Near the kitchen**

"Where is everyone?"

"They don't live in the castle, they have homes outside the castle"

"And you?"

"Other than Sir Tiberius, Sir Rider, And Caradoc, I too live here"

"Why not outside the castle?"

"You see, Caradoc is my father"

"I don't understand?"

"In your time, the Court Jester married queen Lavinia, in order to be able to provide housing for his parents."

_Lavinia? Princess Lavinia, but how? That makes him royalty_

Kneeling in front of Amaro, I said "My lord forgive me for disrespecting you"

"Please rise, there is no need to kneel Jane, I'm but a humble Jester."

_I'll ask Caradoc later_

"So who's serving breakfast?"

In a matter of fact way, he answered "I am"

_He can cook?_

"Please let me assist you"

"You're my guest, I'd rather you stay put, I'll be done soon"

_Things really are different in this time, I thought only woman cooked in the kitchens_

I was caught off guard by Sir Tiberius's greeting "Good day squire Jane"

"Oh! Good day Sir Tiberius, do you know where Gunther is?'

"It seems he's sleeping in, but I'll go wake him. How is Amaro treating you?"

"He treating me very well, I do not think I deserve such kindness"

Taking a bow, he said in a delighted tone "Not at all, your wish is our command, so decrees Caradoc"

"I'd like to know how I can get back home?'

"We will discuss a few things with Caradoc after you eat, please take your time. Please make yourself at home"

"Thank you Sir Tiberius"

Leaving, I noticed, he too was wearing odd clothing again.

Coming out of the kitchen with several large plates, Amaro places them before me and says happily "Eat as much you desire"

There were boiled eggs, bread, potatoes, gruel, and sliced fruit "Everything looks so good, are you sure I can eat whatever?"

"As long as you don't mind me sitting at the table?"

"I would prefer if you joined me. Can you sit across from me?'

Sitting across the table, he said "Consider it done "

Serving myself a bit of everything, Amaro does the same. Taking a taste, I'm taken back by the flavor "This is wonderful, the flavor is interesting. Is it spices?"

"I hope you don't mind?"

"This is food fit for a king, I am most grateful"

"You needn't mention it. May I ask you something?"

Eating, I shake my head yes.

"Are you and Gunther courting?"

"Me and that maggot? No not at all, why do you ask?"

"Considering his behavior yesterday, I didn't think so"

"I am also thankful you came in and saved me from Gunther. I am not sure what came over him. He wasn't himself"

"Your beauty alone is enough to make a man go mad. He was probably overcome with his emotions"

"Amaro, you're very smart, and you treat me too well. I feel a bit embarrassed"

He looked at me in admiration "Thank you Jane, your smile is quite refreshing, I wish I could have met a girl like you in this time"

Teasingly I asked "Why? Are woman treacherous or deceptive?"

Looking down, he said in a saddened tone "Most woman are only after my families prominence, but that is not the problem. Since I was young, there has only been one girl that I loved"

"What happened to her?"

"She is someone out of my reach, even if I wanted to be with her, it's impossible"

"I'm sure you'll be able to make your feelings known"

"Thank you, let's finish eating so we don't make father wait"

I didn't want to be rude, so with his help, we finished the food and made our way to the throne room.

**The throne room**

Standing in the throne room beside Amaro, Gunther, and Sir Tiberius we awaited for Caradoc to speak "Do you know why were here?"

Stepping forward I ask "Is it about us getting home?"

"That is one of the reasons. Today you and Gunther will go shopping for clothing. Then after you get the supplies you need, you will return and together we'll discuss your situation. Then using the information we gathered, me and Sir Tiberius will start doing the proper research to figure out a solution. Take your time, and Amaro don't disrespect Jane."

"He has only treated me well, in no way has he disrespected me."

"You see, this boy can be a bit silly" said Caradoc

"Its only expected of a Jester"

"If you say so. By the way, I hope you don't mind going in our carriage, I must tell you, it's nothing you ever seen before"

"Whatever comes our way, were ready for it" said Gunther

"Then you may go, Amaro bring back some Chinese food on the way back"

**At the castle gates**

We all stood in front of a large blue, wagon of some sort "What is that?"

"This is a carriage in our time"

"Where's the horses" asked Gunther

"It doesn't need horses"

Gunther's eyes widened in excitement and wonder as he asked "Than what does it use?"

"It's a bit complicated, let's just say it's a bit like magic. We call it a car. Jane sit next to me in the front"

Leading me to the side of his car, he opened the door and said "Please sit down my lady, I'll strap you in"

The seat was very comfortable. As he leaned over to strap me in, I felt very nervous. My heart started to beat faster as I examined his face.

_No matter how I look at it, he looks exactly like Jester. Jester always treated me well, does that mean he Amaro feels the same way?_

He smelled very nice, and when he was done strapping me in, he just looked at me for a few seconds before Gunther interrupted "There you see he's at it again. Are you trying to persuade her with your eyes?"

"Jane, I'm going to close the door be careful with your arms and legs"

Closing the door and opening the other door, he told Gunther "Get in now, and don't cause any trouble. I'm going to strap you in"

Disgusted, Gunther retorted "No, don't even get near me"

"Fine, but I warn you, the road may be bumpy"

Closing the door and opening the other side door, he sits down, and starts the car like magic. As the car moved, it was very smooth against the road. The silence bothered me, so I said "To bad we couldn't listen to music"

"As you wish"

Taking a round silver circle, he inserted it inside a slot and I could hear lute music "Incredible how did you do that?" Asked Gunther

"I'll explain it later"

As I listened to the music, I felt myself drift to sleep.

As I slept, I dreamed there were two Jester's. They both asked me "who do you like better"

"What do you mean?"

"My fair beanstalk, do you prefer the past or the future?"asked Amaro

"I will respect whatever decision you make" said Jester

"I want to stay in the past, where all my friends are"

Ripping off his Jester outfit, Amaro said "I wish I could have met a girl like you"

"Didn't you say there was a girl you liked?"

Taking my hand he said "She is out of my reach, I could never be with her even if I wanted to"

"I'm sorry"

"I have no one now" said Amaro sadly.

"What are you talking about? You have the castle staff?"

"Please have a good life"

Soon I was awakened by Amaro who had a worried face "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I guess I was"

Looking back, I could see Gunther had fallen asleep.

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet, sorry I woke you"

"I'm glad you did. Amaro are you friends with the castle staff?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I'm being a good friend. I mostly keep to myself"

"Than why treat me so well"

"Your different, its easy to talk with you. Almost feels like I've known my whole life"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To a place called a Renaissance Fair"

"Amaro, were not troubling you too much are we?"

"There will always be life's struggles, but it's how you deal with them that determines if they're troubling or not"

"No wonder I always come to you when I need help Jes..."

_Maggots! I almost confused the two_

Stopping myself, I apologized "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll allow you to call me Jester. But I would prefer if you got to know me"

"My deepest apologies, I will try my hardest not to confuse the two of you"

When Amaro stopped the car, it made Gunther hit the door. Smiling, Amaro said "Here we are, you're going to feel like home here"

Taking off his and my restraint, he opens my door and Gunther's door.

"There are so many cars"

"Almost everyone has one, now follow me"

Going around the cars like a maze, I begin to see the folk in familiar attire. There are a variety of stalls, it looks almost like town.

"Jane, you and Gunther will be getting clothes. What would you like?"

In unison, "a knights tunic"

"Then let's go visit that stall over there"

As we followed Amaro around, people began to murmur things like "is she portraying the lady knight Jane?"

Another said "Look at how adorable she is "

Entering the clothes stall were greeted by a very large women, who says excitedly "Amaro is this your lady friend?"

Blushing he said "Madam Charlotte, she is our guest in the castle, what you're implying is highly inappropriate"

"Sure sure, that's what your mouth says. Nice to meet you dear, what is your name and the young man behind you?"

"I'm Jane, and this is Gunther"

"What can I get you two today?"

"We'd like to get knights tunics" asked Gunther

"You wouldn't prefer bliauts instead? You would absolutely stunning"

Mustering up all the patience I have "I appreciate your suggestions but we'd like to get tunics"

"Charlotte, get them clothing matching the color of their current clothing"

"Can do, it may take a while, so come back a little later, I have to search"

"Jane and Gunther, let's go see the merchant"

Leaving the stall, we walk over to the one across from it. As we approached the merchant I asked Gunther "That man looks just like your father"

Surprised he answered in my ear "Jane that must be my ancestor"

Were greeted by a smiling merchant "And how may I help you Sir Kippernook?"

"Please call me by my first name. Anyway you called because you had something to show me?"

"Come inside"

As we went inside, there was a large chest "What's inside the chest?" asked Amaro

With a smile, he said in his smooth voice "It's a dragons tooth"

"Amaro lend me your ear, so I can tell you something"

Whispering I'm my ear he asked "Is something wrong Jane?"

"Does he really have a dragons tooth? If I see it I can tell you if it's real"

"Alright, I'll ask. By the way, you smell very good, what is that scent?"

"Rose water"

"Very nice, I wish I could stay like this for a while"

Pulling me away, Gunther scolded me "See this is exactly why I told you that didn't want you near him. He's trying to persuade you"

Ignoring Gunther, Amaro asked "Let's see inside the chest"

Opening the chest, he revealed what truly was a dragons tooth. Whispering in Amaro's ear "It's real, ask him where he found it"

"Where did you get this tooth?"

"It was discovered in the ocean, not too far from here, it's thought to be at least 200 hundred years old"

"How much do you want for it?"

"One million pounds"

Looking at me, he winked "Jane, let's go, I believe someone else had a better offer"

_Your trying to tell me something?_

Seeing us walk away, the merchant said "500,000 pounds"

Pointing to a weapons stall "Jane that sword would look lovely in your room"

"100,000 pounds"

"Did you hear that Jane, I think I'm hearing voices"

"1000 pounds"

Turning around and shaking the merchants hand "You'll be paid upon delivery of the tooth, all 1000 pounds"

As we left, I asked "What just happened?"

"He just haggled Jane. I guess clown boy is smarter than I thought" said Gunther

"Jane would you really like a sword?"

"Actually, I world prefer my old sword"

"That may be difficult, but I'll see what i can do"

"Are you really a Kippernook?" Asked Gunther

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Sarcastically, he said "This is just great the clown boy, is going to buy his way into Jane's heart"

Getting irritated, he told him "Gunther quiet down"

Poking Amaro in the chest, he said "No, I challenge you to joust"

"Fine you're on"

Standing in front of Amaro "You two stop this" I said.

"Jane let me defend your honor. Don't you know a fool can never die"

_That's what Jester used to say_

"No Amaro, I'll defend your honor. Name the time and place Gunther?"

"Tomorrow at noon, in this place"

"We'll see who the better knight is"

"Jane, my honor is not worth it" complained Amaro.

"It is worth it, for your honor and for his"

"Do you mean Jester?"

"Yes"

"If you win, I'll give you a prize"

"Like what?"

"We'll go on a date"

"What's that?"

Shyly he looked away "It's when a man and a women enjoy each others company during an activity"

"Sounds interesting, alright"

"And if I win?" asked Gunther?"

"I won't punch you in the face, and you'll get a brand new sword of your choice. Let's get back to Charlotte, I think the clothes should be ready"

**Charlotte's stall**

"Good thing you came back, I found what you asked for. One lady knight Jane tunic and a red and gray squire tunic"

"Bill the castle"

"Can do, if there is anything else you need, you know who to call"

"Jane and Gunther we need to go somewhere else so follow me to my car"

**Amaro's car**

"Where are we going now?"

In a grandiose way, he spins me around, and waves his arm "To a glorious place where many things cost only a few pence, it's called the dollar store"

"What can you get there?"

"Many small trinkets, food, decorations, and other things

"Let's get there right away" yelled Gunther

**The dollar store**

"Amaro this structure is odd"

"I think you'll like it. If you get scared, you may grab my hand and I'll permit Gunther to grab your hand."

"I'm not scared"

As we entered the building, we were surrounded by odd-looking adults, children and many mysterious trinkets.

"Amaro's what are we here for?'

"To get supplies, would you like any special soap or would any do?"

"I like what you use, what is it?"

"Jane I'm flattered, but I'm not sure you want to smell like a man"

"Oh than you may pick"

"Let's get you rose, lavender, and honey scented. And for Gunther a bottle of bleach will do. Now do you want to try any special beverage's?"

"Do they have juice?"

"Than all the juice variety's for Jane and water for Gunther"

"Hey why do I feel as though you're not taking me seriously?" asked Gunther

"Anyone who disrespects Jane will face my wrath. Jane, do you need any uh how should I say this?"

Whispering in my ear he asks "Do you get a monthly blood flow?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just checking"

Backing away he asks "Should we have a party?"

"I love parties"

"Gunther if your good you may attend the party"

"Why should I care?"

"You'll miss out on the tasty food"

"If I must"

"Then we'll need to gets chips and soda"

"What is that?"

"Chips are potato's that are sliced and fried until they are crisp. And soda is a type of beverage similar to juice except it's bubbly"

"There is so much to take in, perhaps, I'll figure it out myself and only ask if necessary. Whatever you feel is needed for the party."

"Jane do you and Gunther want to look at toys while I pick up what we need?"

"Sure, let's go Gunther"

"Jane look at this sword, I couldn't even hurt you even if I wanted to."

Then I saw dolls in my image and one that looks like Dragon "I like these"

"Aren't you to old to play with toys?"

"No, I'm not"

"Then with this sword I will smite thee"

Grabbing a sword, I retorted "Not in your dreams"

No matter how many blows, I got in, or how many blows I received, it didn't hurt "Swords that don't hurt is a blessing and a curse"

"Having fun I see" teased Amaro

"Oh we were just..."

"Your not in trouble, now show me what's in your hand"

Showing him empty hand, he laughed "No the other hand"

"These dolls appeal to me"

"Jane do you want these dolls? And Gunther do you like those swords?

In unison we answered "Yes"

"Then I'll buy them, hand them to me so I can pay for them"

"Now wait over there near the door until I'm done."

"But..."

Patting me on the head he said "Don't get worried I only have to pay. Now be a good knight and make sure Gunther doesn't cause trouble"

"Alright, let's go Gunther"

"Where?"

"To wait in the corner while Amaro pays"

"And what do I get?"

"I'll hold your hand"

Grabbing my hand he happily, we waited in the corner "Gunther can you let go of my hand now? This is embarrassing"

"No I like holding hands, why didn't we try this sooner?"

"Maybe, because I don't like you like that"

"It's only a matter of time before you fall for my charm"

"Amaro is a gentleman compared to a brute like you"

"Are you admitting that you liked the clown boy?"

"I don't know"

"What if we never got home? Then who would you marry?"

"I'd probably stay by myself"

"I'll marry you if don't find anyone" Gunther said proudly.

"I could never do that to you, even if I don't like you, I still care about you"

"As long as were together, I wouldn't mind"

"But I would"

Approaching us, Amaro teased "Why isn't this sight? I think you two like each other"

"She will be my future wife after all." said Gunther confidently

I retorted "I don't like him like that. Also, I didn't agree to anything yet"

"Oh you will"

"What makes you say that?" asked Amaro

"My charm, my dazzling good looks, I'm also a great dancer, "

"if anything, Amaro is more likely to be my husband than you are"

"Jane...um were still in the store" said Amaro, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh sorry let's go"

Walking toward the car I asked "Didn't you have to pick up Chinese food?"

"Yes I almost forgot, let's go to China Hut"

As we left to go to the foreign food shop, I asked "Did we disrespect you?"

"Why do you two argue so much?"

"I think Jane looks so adorable when she's mad" said Gunther

"Gross, than I'll never get mad at you again"

"Stop it you two, if you don't, you'll miss out on dinner" scolded Amaro

We waited until we got to China Hut, and asked "What are we getting?"

"House fried rice, egg rolls, fried wonton, spire ribs, sweet and sour chicken, and egg drop soup."

"That sounds incredible" I said

"That sounds disgusting" said Gunther

"When we get back you'll get a chance to try everything. Also feel free to take a bath after dinner"

"Are you trying to say we stink?

"Your personality is not the only thing that stinks Gunther"

"Amaro we'll wait here while you pick up the food."

"I'll be back"

Once Amaro left the car, Gunther started his foolishness again "Jane, how can you be so naive? Don't you see he's trying to charm you?"

"If I remember clearly, didn't kiss you me without permission?"

"That's different"

"How so?"

"We've known each other for a long time, while you've known this kid for only a day"

"I feel as though I'm with a close friend"

"Admit it, you love the clown boy"

"Gunther, he's my best friend of course I love him like how I love Dragon"

"No Jane, I meant you love him enough, to marry him. Jane, do you think it would ever be possible, for things to be more?"

"Do you mean between you and me, with Amaro, or Jester?"

"Between us"

"I...I..."

"Sorry I took so long. Hey did I miss something? Jane why is your face red?"

"I asked her if she thought we could ever be more, but of course you had to interrupt"

"Didn't I tell you to behave"

"It's alright Amaro, it's just foolishness. Let's just go. I'm getting hungry"

"Hold on tight, and feel free to take a nap"

"What makes you think, we'll sleep?"

Putting on lute music, Gunther was soon snoring away.

"Jane, I promise you we'll do whatever we can to get you back home."

"Amaro, can I hear another one of Jester's songs after dinner?"

"Of course my lady knight. Before you go to bed I'll play a wonderful song for you"

For the rest of the trip, I closed my eyes listening to the lute music.

_Please let me wake up from this dream this time_


	4. Chapter 4

**The castle Gates**

Upon arrival at the castle, we saw Sir Rider and Sir Tiberius waiting for us at the gate "Amaro, let me help bring stuff in" said Tiberius

"I'll help out as well sir"

"Thanks Jane, just be careful"

Getting out of the car, I started to pick up sacks of paper that were heavier than they looked "Now where do these go?"

"Hand them to Sir Rider" said Amaro

Handing Sir Rider the sacks, he just looked at me blankly.

_It's funny I haven't really acknowledged him so much. He is nothing like the noisy, short-tempered knight, but calm and humble, like Smithy. _

Going back to the car to pick up more sacks, I asked Amaro in his ear "Does he talk?"

"He can, he just doesn't. He's a man of few words."

_Should I apologize again?_

"Amaro?"

"Yes my fair bean stalk?"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you"

Teasingly, he replied "You needn't worry, but now you have to do something for me"

"Like what?"

"I tell you later"

Going around the side of the car, Amaro opened the door and dragged Gunther out "Wake up Gunther, you can sleep on your own time.

Sleepily, Gunther asked "Huh... Where at we?"

"Were at the castle, now help out or you'll go hungry" scolded Amaro

We quickly picked up the rest of the bags, and made our way to the throne room

**The Throne room**

"Well if it isn't my long-lost son, I was wondering when you would get here, I'm starving!"

Amaro took out small white boxes from the brown sack that has the picture of a dragon on it.

"What are those?" asked Gunther

Giving a white box to Gunther, Amaro said "Open it and find out"

"How?"

"From the top"

Ripping off the top, it revealed rice inside "What? Rice" questioned Gunther

It was rice mixed with meat and vegetables "It smells pretty good, can I have some?" I asked

"Don't worry, you'll get some of everything"

Handing everyone plates, Amaro served everyone a little of everything "Now try it and see if you like it"

Gunther seemed a little hesitant, but after trying it, he cried out in delight "Wow, this is good."

"Then in glad. So Jane, did you have a good time?"asked Caradoc

"Yes, today we saw many new things, and I'm glad, but I need to ask, have you seen Dragon?"

"Do you mean your Dragon?"

"Yes Sir"

"Once, when I was a child. I was playing in the royal gardens when kidnapped me and brought me to a cave. He didn't tell me why, it just seemed he was waiting for someone. When no one showed, he brought me back and apologized. I believe he was waiting for you."

"How long ago was that?"

"It was about thirty years ago. Changing the subject, do you remember how you two might have come here?"

"Me and Gunther were in the lake when we felt a force pull us in. When we reemerged from the water, we ended up in this time. We were trying to find our way back to the castle when we saw Sir Tiberius, we thought he was Sir Theodore. However, he mistook us for trouble makers, after he asked a few questions, he brought us to the castle and told us the truth."

"The lake you say?"

"Yes"

"Well I never believed it before, but now I do. In the past couple of years, there have been disappearances around the lake. Supposedly, they always came back within a few minutes, but then how come you two are still here?"

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Gunther

"Tomorrow let's have a meeting with the castle staff. For now let's eat. Before I forget, did anything else happen today? And also, Amaro you're looking more cheerful"

"Me and Gunther are going to have a jousting match tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I'm defending my honor and Amaro's honor. He originally agreed to joust against Gunther, but I wouldn't allow it"

"Interesting, what are the stakes?"

"If I win, I get a new sword" said Gunther

"And if I win, Amaro said we'll have a something called a date"

Sir Tiberius and Caradoc couldn't contain their laughter "Haha, since when have you been so bold my son? Jane do you know what a date is?"

In a matter of fact way, I replied "Isn't that when two people enjoy each others company, during an activity?"

"That's the vague definition, it's when a man and a woman get to know each other on a romantic setting. Then they continue to see each other, to establish a sort of relationship. It's much like courting." said Tiberius

"What?"

Caradoc looked at his son sternly "Amaro, did you trick Jane? That is highly inappropriate"

"Jane I can explain"

"Ooh, the clown boy is in trouble!"

"Shut up Gunther, Caradoc if you do not mind, may I eat somewhere else?"

"Feel free to my dear, I'll have a good talk with Amaro. I sincerely apologize"

"No the fault is mine"

"Jane wait!"

"I'll see everyone later"

Taking my plate, I leave the throne room, and head to the kitchen

**Near the Kitchen**

Sitting at the table near the vegetable garden, I ate in silence

_Why did I get upset? Amaro is nice and kind, he's so much like Jester. But he isn't him_

Finishing the food, I washed my plate and left it in the kitchen.

Leaving the kitchen, I could hear the sound of someone chopping . Following the sound, I spotted Amaro and Gunther chopping wood "Why do I have to chop wood if you're the one that got in trouble?" complained Gunther

"You're in trouble for dumping sweet and sour sauce in my head"

Laughingly, he said "You should have seen your face, it was funnier than dung"

Ignoring Gunther, Amaro complained "This heat is going to kill me"

Amaro pulled off his shirt, revealing a muscular physique.

"You work out clown boy?"

"My room gets to cold, so since I use up most of the firewood, I have to replace what I use"

"You think you have a better body than mine, I'll show you"

"I don't want to see anything" Amaro retorted.

Upon removal of his tunic, Gunther revealed a thick muscular physique. My cheeks grew hot, I knew it was wrong to be admiring Amaro and Gunther's bodies, but they looked more attractive than normal.

_I shouldn't be eaves dropping, let alone spying. Gunther is your fellow knight, you don't gawk at him like a piece of meat. Amaro is Jesters descendant, thinking he's attractive is like thinking Jester is attractive. Would Jester look like that too? No wait this is wrong, Im getting weird. I should get out of here. _

While I tried to get away unnoticed, I tripped over a rock, and I'm spotted by the boys.

_Maggots!_

Standing up, I dusted myself off, and was going to walk off without saying anything, but standing in my way, Gunther asked "Jane good timing, who is more attractive?"

Looking at them both, I suddenly noticed they were men. Covering my eyes, I said "I'll just be leaving"

Smirking, Gunther said "Not if I have something to say about it"

Grabbing hold of me, Gunther laughed "You must surely think I'm manly"

_He may look good, but he smells awful._

"Get away from me, you smell"

Grabbing my arm, and pulling me away from Gunther, Amaro asked "Are you still mad?"

It was hard to look Amaro straight in the face, I felt embarrassed "I'm not mad anymore, but can I go now, I feel embarrassed"

"Oh, sorry"

Putting on his shirt, and Gunther his tunic, Amaro asked "Do you want to take a bath?"

"Later, I need to know how I can get to the mountain?"

"Are you looking for Dragon?"

"Yes, I missed let him know I'm alive"

"No one can climb the mountain, the tunnels and path ways have been closed off long ago"

_There must be another way_

"Oh, then what about the library, is there a castle library?"

"Yes, I'll take you there once I'm done chopping wood"

Sitting in the shade of forge, I watched as the boys competed to see who could chop the most wood. Gunther won, but he might also have sunstroke.

**The castle library**

"This doesn't look like the library"

"The old library is gone, but there are way more books now"

Taking a book off the shelf, I opened it but could not read it "I don't understand any of this"

"What are you looking for any way?"

"Castle history"

Picking out a few books he placed them in front on me "You should be able to read these"

"Your right, and this has pictures too"

"Jane, about earlier..."

"You mean how I was tricked? What about it?"

"I just merely meant that the two of us go and have a good time, it doesn't have to be romantic or anything. Just fun"

"If it's just fun, than that's alright."

"Of course"

"What do you think would have happened if I didn't disappear from my time?'

"Then a descendant of yours would have been around, but I might not have existed"

"No, you just would have just been born with a different last name"

"Through you?"

"That would require, me to... To marry Jester"

"Would you have?"

"I don't know? I haven't really thought about it, my parents might be against it"

"Well let's change the subject, did you enjoy the food?"

"Yes, but it's too rich and greasy, I might get fat eating like that all the time"

"Then what would you like for dinner?"

"Fruit"

"Then would a fruit salad sound good?"

"Sure, but I'll help you this time"

"Sounds good. So... Um... About earlier in the courtyard, who was more attractive?"

"Amaro!"

"What? I just wanted to know"

"You both were very attractive"

"That doesn't answer the question"

"Even though Gunther is more muscular, you're lean yet muscular body is more appealing"

"Now I have a reason to feel good about myself."

"Why wouldn't you? Your talented, and kind, and adorable"

Sitting closer, he asked "Adorable you say?"

_Don't sit so close, I can smell you. It's almost enticing_

"Yes, but if it offends you, than I take it back"

"No it doesn't offend me but, what does is the fact you haven't looked at my eyes since earlier"

"I've been a bit nervous"

"And why would that be my fair beanstalk?"

"I can't help but think about Jester when I look at you"

He frowned "Should I leave? Do I upset you?"

"No, instead can I hear another one of his songs?'

"Alright. Feel free to borrow the book"

**Amaro's room**

"This song is about is a man who sees the woman he loves everywhere"

"That sounds interesting"

"Why can I see you right there? And all you do is look back and stare

Leave me alone, cause your already gone

You're making me mad, and I'm already sad

I cannot stop seeing you, and it's making me blue

I don't know what to do, but I really miss you

I saw you waving goodbye to me, does that make any sense?

I saw a doctor the other day, he said I was really dense

He said that things that you do, will never come true, so tell her good-bye or all you'll do is cry

I didn't listen to a word, and let all my love go like a bird

Hoping she would come back to me, cause you're the only one that I can see

I saw you cry, and I didn't know why

You just looked back at me, and waved goodbye"

_Was that song about me as well?_

"That is really saddening"

"Yeah, I think this song was ahead of its time. It's simple, but explains itself well"

"What time is it?"

"It's still a few hours before dinner, why don't we see a movie?"

"What is a movie?"

"It's moving pictures that tell a story"

"Where can we see it?"

"The movie theater, should we bring Gunther?"

"Let's just go ask him" I said.

**Gunther's room**

"Gunther, we wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie"

"I don't know what that is, I'd rather see a play"

"Jane would a play be OK?" asked Amaro

"Which play?"

"How about the one about a man who was born hideous while trying to win the affection of a beautiful singer?"

Gunther's eyes widened in curiosity "Hideous you say, what else?"

"He it's a man who has known no kindness in the world, only hatred. But the girl treats him well..."

"Let's go then"

**Amaro's car**

"Now Gunther are you sure? There is a lot of singing"

"I just don't want you alone with Jane"

"Are you worried she'll find me utterly irresistible?"

"What at you talking about? Are you saying your after Jane? Not in your dreams clown boy"

"And what if I am?"

"Amaro don't tease Gunther, let's just go"

"As you wish"

**Kipper Opera house**

Entering a grand structure, our eyes were welcomed by red carpet, and from wall to wall it was covered with paintings and statues.

Approaching a woman trapped in a box, Amaro asked "Three for Phantom of the Opera"

"Hello there Amaro, are these friends from the castle?"

"Yes, this girl is Jane, and this brute is Gunther"

"Why is she trapped in a box?" asked Gunther

Handing Amaro pieces of paper "Still in character I see, here you go. Enjoy the show, now you better hurry, the shows about to start"

Walking through several hallways, we entered a room filled with chairs "Where do we sit"

"Let's sit in the box seat, that way Gunther won't disturb anyone"

"Who do I sit next to?"

"Sit between us, that way Gunther doesn't complain "

"I think we might actually start to get along clown boy"

As the show started, I was captivated by the costumes, story and music. When someone was murdered, Gunther screamed and grabbed my hand, while I grabbed Amaro's.

"Sorry, I just got surprised"

"It's alright, it's not real. But you might want to tell Gunther"

Looking at Gunther, it appeared he fainted.

"I'm scared Amaro"

Placing an arm around my shoulder, he said "Now don't be scared"

_I feel dizzy, you feel warm and smell good._

At that moment, I couldn't remember who was by my side, but I imagined Jester was keeping me safe.

_This has happened before_

I remembered about a time when Jester told me a scary story that took place during a thunderstorm. It was raining at the time, then when it started to thunder, I started to feel afraid. Jester sat on my bed and placed an arm around my shoulders. He smelled like honey, his eyes sparkled, and in a soft, kind tone "It will be alright, I promise to protect and keep you safe. Now don't be scared" and for the rest of the storm we sat like that.

_That was a wonderful memory_

Pretending Jester was keeping me safe, I sat with Amaro's arm around my shoulder as we watched the rest of the show.

Gunther woke back up later, once the show was over. Amaro took his arm of my shoulders before Gunther noticed.

**Amaro's car**

"That was like nothing I've ever seen"

"It was terrible, don't make me see that again"

"Can people really sing like that?"

"Yes, it's called opera singing. It's a type of singing so powerful, that you can sing over a large group of musicians of 100 or more"

"Can you sing like that?"

"A little"

**Back at the castle**

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired"

Leaving me and Amaro, we head to the kitchen

**The kitchen**

We peel fruit while Amaro sings a tune from the play

"Think of me, think of me fondly..."

I happily listen, until I get cut "ouch"

Stopping his singing, he brings me to something called a sink and moves a knob letting water pour over it "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'll be fine"

Turning the knob again, the water stopped and giving me a clean rag, I wipe me hand dry. Taking me hand and examining it, he said "I guess you'll be fine" but he didn't let go, he just held on to my hand

"Amaro, what is the matter?"

"You must be a hard worker, your hands are callused"

"So what was it that you wanted for a favor?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Whatever for?"

"I just want to know what it feels like"

"Is that the favor?"

"Yes, is it weird?"

"I don't really mind, go ahead"

As he touched my hair, his eyes lit up with delight

_My goodness, that look I've seen it before. Jester always had that look_

"Such glorious hair, I would love to comb it or braid or for you"

"Do you really enjoy touching my hair that much?"

"I've never seen hair like this before, it fascinates me"

_Your too close_

Then our eyes met, with that glimmer in his eyes, I forgot again who he was as I embraced him "You smell really good, not that you usually don't, buy today it's hard to stay focused with that tantalizing odor."

Putting his arms around me, he squeezes me gently "And you also smell very good. And the way you say my name is so nice"

Squeezing him tight, I whispered "thanks for keeping me safe"

"Anything for my favorite lady knight"

"But I'm the only lady knight"

"That's what makes you my favorite"

"You sometimes say the sweetest things, Jester"

Grabbing my hands, he said "May I hold these hands?"

_Your hands are soft_

I knew I was mistaken, once I realized whose hands they were. Letting go of Amaro, I stood up and said "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I think I need to lie down"

"Jane do not be sorry, it was me"

"I'm really not sure, but I'm not myself"

"Jane let me ask you something, do you love Jester?"

"I love him like I love dragon"

"No, I mean do you harbor romantic feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure"

"Then do you really like to hug or do you hug him?"

"He hugs me gently and warmly. If feels nice, and then he'll tell me something sweet"

"Has he ever held your hand?"

"We have once, when we were running away from Gunther. Then when we were out of his sight, we just didn't let go. And I don't know why we never did that after"

"Jane, when you hugged me, did you think it was him?"

"Yes"

"And did you enjoy it?"

"Yes"

"Then how did you figure out it wasn't him?"

"Your hands are soft"

"And were you happy in your time?"

"Life was perfect"

"Jane let's eat this fruit, it would make me feel better"

"Alright"

We ate in silence, despite the sweetness of the fruit, the atmosphere felt bitter.

**Jane's tower**

Laying in bed, I stared at the ceiling, thinking of my day

_Gunther and Amaro argue with one another, I'm getting confused when I'll with Amaro. I suddenly believe I'm with Jester. And what was that in the kitchen all about? We were hugging affectionately. Is it that I truly want to be like that with Jester? Do I love Jester?_

Still needing a bath, I go down to ask Amaro

**Amaro's room**

"Amaro?"

"Yes my lady night?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure"

Entering, I'm bombarded by ask the paper on the ground "What happened?"

"The wind blow ask the paper off my desk"

Bending down, I help to pick up paper "Did I anger you?"

"I guess I felt a little jealous of my ancestor"

"Your almost the same in every way"

"I guess it can't be helped. Sorry for getting weird"

"Me too. Actually, I came to ask where I could take a bath?"

"The same place like before, but it's like the sink, you turn on the water and turn it off"

Placing the paper on the desk, I ask "Is there not a simpler way?"

Going through his clothes he said "Here, use this night-shirt"

"Thank you, I'm sorry to keep bothering you, but can you help me?"

"It's my pleasure to help."

"Amaro, why are you so kind to me despite all the trouble I cause you?"

"Because your my friend"

"I like the sound of that"

"Come on, I'll show you the way and I'll get the water ready for you"

**The bath house**

"That should do, if you need anything, just call"

"This much I can do"

After he left, I closed the door, I took a well deserved bath using bar soap

**My room**

Putting on the nightshirt Amaro lent me, I fall asleep to the light sounds of sad lute playing

_Help me find the solution tomorrow_

**End of day 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 3**

The warmth of the sun tickled my face as made its way through the crack in the window. I turned over to avoid the brightness, but is was still too bright.

Opening my eyes, I was still in the same familiar room in an unfamiliar time.

_Might as well get up_

After changing my clothes, I walked down and knocked on Amaro's door "Wake up sleepy head"

Opening his door, he smiled "Good morning Jane, is there something I can help you with?"

"I thought I'd come and wake you"

"That so sweet of you Jane"

"How come you're not wearing your Jester outfit?"

"Remember we have a meeting with my father today?"

**The Throne Room**

Lined up with the castle staff, we stood eagerly, waiting for Caradoc's command "Today you must all get to know one another"

Confused, I asked "But how will that help us get home?"

"I thought that it would be useful to get to know one another and to know your not alone. Who knows, they could help you figure it out"

_I'm sure he knows what he's doing_

"As you wish, but what will you be doing?"

"Sir Rider, Sir Tiberius, and I will investigate the lake, collecting information and such. I'm sorry that I cannot watch the joust, have fun. All of you are dismissed."

**In the Royal Gardens**

"What do we do know?" Asked Gunther

"Don't you and Jane have a joust today?" Said Fabron

"Yes, but where?" Asked Gunther

"At the renaissance fair shall do"

"Everyone go change. Jane and Gunther follow me"

**Castle Storage**

Handing me and Gunther armor, Amaro said "I hope this would suffice"

"It's so shiny"

"I've seen better" complained Gunther

"Any more complaining and I'll tell Jane you..."

Covering Amaro's mouth, Gunther lied gracefully "This is the most exquisite armor I've ever seen"

Smacking Gunther's hand away, he informed us "Everything else will be provided at the fair, anymore questions?"

"No, let's go" said Gunther irritatedly

**The courtyard**

Standing in the courtyard, were the castle staff donned in familiar clothing. My heart ached as my mind felt conflicted. Giving them a group hug, I said warmly "Now I feel at home"

"I'll be right back, I've got to go change" said Amaro before he ran off.

Letting them go, Fabron asked "So Jane, how do we look?"

"It's like I never left, has time stood still?"

"Were older than we look. Verbana, Plant and I are twenty years old. Amaro is sixteen, despite his childishness"

"Your even better than the stories. I'm delighted to be in your presence" said Verbana

"You're much nicer than we thought" said Plant

"You mean more annoying" said Gunther

"Your very attractive, but not as pretty as Pig"

_Of course he has a pig_

"Where is Pig?"

Looking down, he said solemnly, "She died recently"

"I'm so sorry"

"I'll be fine, actually it's nice having you here. All this commotion made me forget my problems"

"Your famous here Jane, how do you feel about it?" Said Verbana

"Am I really all that? What's so special?"

Running back, with that floppy hat "It's like meeting a celebrity and finding out their even more glamorous"

"It's just wonderful that Jane is loved so much, but we're going to be late!" said Gunther

**The castle Gates**

"Who's car are we taking?" Asked Amaro

Pointing to his pig shaped car, Fabron asked "How about mine?"

"No way, unless there's bacon involved" said Amaro

Flashing Amaro a death glare, Amaro ignored Fabron's gaze and continued on "Plant, can we take your car?"

"It's full of bags of compost" answered Verbana

"Oh well, I guess were taking my Pig car" said Fabron spitefully as he spun a ring of keys in his fingers.

Entering a pig shaped car, Gunther sat in the front next to Fabron, Plant and Verbana sat in the middle, and I sat next Amaro in the back. Buckling me in, Amaro asked "Jane, are sure you want to do this?"

"I couldn't be your friend if I didn't protect your honor"

"Why does the clown get to sit next to Jane?" Complained Gunther

Without change in emotion, Fabron replied "I could just tie you to the roof for some fresh air"

"No, I guess right here is good"

"I must warn you, the road is a little bumpy"

Starting the car, we began our way to the renaissance fair. Since it was quiet, Amaro broke out into song "Oh we happy few

What are we going to do?

Do we go and hide?

Or do we go play outside?

What are we supposed to do?"

Do you wanna try something new?

As he grabbed my hair he continued "Jane, should I tie ribbons in your hair?

Or do you not really care?

Life is a bumpy road, not knowing which way were going to go

But what I do know

Is wherever you are

Even in a pig car

Near or far

Is the place I want to be

for all eternity"

_Amaro and Jester are almost exactly alike. It's getting harder and harder to tell the difference between the two._

As he finished his cheerful song, we clapped "That was adorable" said Verbana

"Nice road song" said Fabron

"What did you think Jane?"

"I liked it, very cheerful"

"What did I tell you Jane, the fool of trying to persuade you" complained Gunther

"Gunther, Amaro is being a good friend unlike you"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"I think we have"

_Sometimes it seems as though, all this has happened before_

**Renaissance Fair**

"Were here, everyone get out and I'll meet up with you soon when I find a parking spot"

Getting out of the car, we approached the head of the jousting committee. He was a man not much older than us "Yo Amaro, what can I do for you and who's the hot red head?"

"Jane please forgive him, he's American. Justin this is Jane."

"Whoa, do you mean from the legend?"

"Think whatever you want to think. Anyway, today Jane, and this guy Gunther will be competing with each other in a joust."

"Are you sure? They look a bit too small"

"Is he making fun of us?' Complained Gunther

"Quiet Gunther, I assure you Justin, they can do this"

Scratching the back of his head, he replied reluctantly "I guess I'll have to believe it, you'll be up in fifteen minutes little dudes."

Following Amaro, we walk over to the nearby stables, where we're greeted by an older man who looked like Smithy "Good day Amaro, what can I do for you?"

"We're having a joust and these two competing against each other. Can you help prepare a horse for Jane while I help with a horse for Gunther?"

"Can do, come with me young lady"

Following the stable hand, his posture and composure felt familiar_. _

_I don't know him, but it feels like I do_

I just had to ask "What is your name?"

"The names Jethro Smith, but just call me Jethro"

"Are you related to Fabron Smith?"

"Yes, I'm his grandfather. It's really nice to finally get to meet you Jane"

"It's really nice to meet you too. Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, not because of some legend but because of the stories passed down my family for generations. I don't know how you got here, but this is quite delightful."

Stopping in front of a black horse, he prepares it for me to ride "I recommend this horse, he name is Black beauty. Don't let the name deceive you though, she's a strong, well-tempered horse and fast."

"She really is a beautiful horse, is this alright?"

"Treat her well, and she'll do the same."

With the horse ready, I mounted her while he guides me to the joust "I know I'm not supposed to choose a side, but if I did, I hope you win"

"Thank you for your kindness, and I promise to treat Black Beauty well"

With me and Gunther in place, the joust is ready to begin. Amaro stood high on a stage as he proclaimed "Good day lady's and gentles, I'll be your guest announcer. For those who don't know me, I'm Amaro or commonly known as Jester, hence the hat. Now, on one side we have the lovely she knight Jane, competing against the brute squire Gunther. The honor, truth and justice of Kippernia castle is on the line. Let's cheer them on shall we"

On one side were those who cheered for me, and the other side were woman who screamed for Gunther.

Smirking, Gunther taunted "I can wait to see you run crying into my arms"

"Never, you're as shameless as ever"

"Oh, it seems the trash talk has begun. On the count of three may the joust begin. 1"

I lower my visor

"2"

I align my lance

"3!"

As our horses charge at each other, Amaro cheered "Knock his block off Jane"

_This is for you Jester_

"You're going down Jane" yelled Gunther

"No I'm not"

Clashing lances, Gunther was shaken, but holding on. Jumping up and down while holding his hat, Amaro exclaimed "It seems our lady knight has the upper hand"

Going at each other again, in the blink of an eye, we both land a good hit, losing our lances. Closing my eyes, I hung tightly, but something seemed off. All I could hear were the screams of excitement from the crowds. Opening my eyes, all I could see was horse legs. Amaro continued in his excitement "This is a first, I've never seen anyone ride a horse upside down!"

_You've got to be kidding me_

Gunther hit one of my saddle buckles, which kept the saddle in the correct position. Hanging on for dear life, I was on the horses belly.

_All those crazy rides from Dragon, taught me some skills after all_

From a distance, I heard Gunther grunt in pain.

"Gunther has fallen off his horse, I repeat Gunther has fallen off his horse. Jane, you won!"

Pulling on its reins, Black Beauty stopped. With Fabron's and Amaro's help, I got off Black Beauty safely.

Handing me a rag, I wiped off the sweat and dirt from my face "This is the first time I rode a horse that way"

Removing my helmet, Amaro patted my head "You certainly know how to put on a show Jane"

_I won it for you Jester, I won this for you_

"Nice work" said Fabron

Hugging me, Verbana squealed "This is the best jousting match I ever seen."

"Congratulations, we knew you could do it" said Plant

Dusting himself off, Gunther admitted defeat "This was a good joust Jane, well done. You've finally beaten me"

"It was fun, you did well Gunther"

Tears welled up in his eyes "Thank you Jane, for being my friend"

Verbana and Plant took Gunther in a group hug, as Pepper said softly "There, there, it's alright."

The crowd had dispersed, leaving us six for ourselves "Amaro, I'll be back. I just wanted to thank someone."

"Alright, well be right here"

Running toward the stables, I called "Jethro!"

"Over here"

Combing Black Beauty, he said "That was indeed an interesting joust."

"I'm sure it's like nothing you ever seen. I just came to thank you"

"For what?"

"For your listening ear, for your horse, for your time, and kindness"

"There is no need to be so formal. I will forever be at your service. You and Black Beauty did well, thank you for giving her such a victory before her retirement"

"What will become of her?"

"I bought her, so she's coming home with me today. Stop by my house whenever if you'd like to see her, and I would love to hear your story"

"Well I must go, I'm not sure if we'll meet again. But if there's time, I'll come see you"

"Make sure to treat Amaro kindly, his heart is of a rare kind and he's sensitive lad."

"Do not worry, I surely intend to"

"And if it so happens you like someone like myself, then my grandson would be perfect"

"Thank you for your suggestion, I'll keep it in mind"

_Smithy's personality was appealing but, I'm not sure I would be attracted to him that way._

As I approached the others, I could here their discussion "Amaro, did you trick poor Jane into going out with you?" Said Verbana

Looking down, his face reddened as he replied "No, were simply going to have a nice time either seeing a movie or something"

Coming to his defense "I have not been tricked, but agreed wholeheartedly"

Changing the subject, Amaro rubbed his stomach "Then, if that's all clear, is anyone hungry?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" said Gunther

Excitedly, Amaro replied "Then I know where we can go, let's get back to the car"

Strapping me in, Amaro asked "Jane do you want to try something new?"

"Why not, a knight should always adapt to their surroundings"

"Then off we go to lands unknown

To eat food that puts meat on your bones

Gunther may be furious

And Jane so curious

Don't believe me you say?

Then you'll have to pay

So little ones let's eat

Till we can't see our feet"

Chuckling, Fabron said Laughly "Amaro if you wanted to go to McDonald's, just ask"

"It's boring if I just ask"

"Who is this Mcdonald fellow?" asked Gunther

"Not who, where. It's a place where you can get many things to eat for only a few pence"

"Not with the way you eat" said Fabron

"There will be nothing left with you going" said Plant

"I do not eat too much, I'm a healthy, growing man after all"

"Sure, sure"

_I'm sure everything will be fine_

**McDonald's**

Walking into a yellow colored structure, we're greeted by an overly cheerful girl "Amaro, if we knew you were coming, we would have closed early"

"Ouch, aren't I one of your best customers?"

"You eat here so much, you might as well buy the place"

"That's a good idea, I'll consider it"

Suddenly, a tall stern looking man, jumped over the counter, looking ready to attack "Over my dead body"

In a funny stance, Amaro replied "I guess you haven't learned from last time"

With a battle cry, the two jump in the air and land on a table arm wrestling. The tall man won. Before I could intervene, they started to laugh. Patting Amaro in the back, he laughed heartily "You almost got me"

"I guess this place is out of my clutches for another day"

"Would you two stop that, your scaring the customers" complained the overly cheerful girl

"Jane this man is the owner of this place, they call him Tiny"

"Nice to meet you"

"Did you finally find yourself a girlfriend? She's just your type"

"Stop making me look bad, this is my friend Jane, she's visiting"

"Whatever you say. Will you be having the usual?"

"This time I'll like 20 mcdoubbles, 6 sodas, and 4 large fries."

"Looks like we're closing the drive thru, I'll have it ready in ten minutes"

"Jane come with me, I want to show you something"

Following him toward a large silver box, I ask "What's that?"

"This baby is called a Juke box. You choose a song, and it will play it"

"I'd love to see how it works"

Inserting a couple of pence, he choose a song with a great beat "This almost makes me feel like dancing"

Taking my hands in his "As you wish"

We spin, twirl, and dance happily as the music rang through my ears. Looking at Amaro in his Jester outfit, and hearing his voice, were like perfection.

_Jester, it's it you that I dance with?_

Dancing around happily, seeing that gleam in his eyes, made me remember a time I had to go into town for some errands. That time Jester accompanied me, and while walking toward town, we could hear the music while we were in the forest. It seemed so natural to have fun and dance, not having a care in the world. It's like time had stopped and there was only me and Jester, the boy with magic in his shoes. We both giggled and laughed till our bellies ached, what a time it was. That was perfection, that was happiness, that was something special.

When the music stopped, I snapped back into reality, where the man who stood in front of me wasn't Jester, but Amaro who reminded me of Jester "This was truly wonderful"

Looking troubled, he asked "Jane is something the matter?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, I guess it just seemed that way"

_Don't look at me like that_

Looking around trying to avoid his gaze, were eyes gazing at us with curiosity "I'm fine"

_Stop worrying, it makes me sad_

"Let's go sit now"

In the very back, where there were hardly anyone, the six of us wait for out food "You two act as though you've known each other your whole life" said Verbana

"It certainly feels that way." said Amaro

"At home, in the past, you all existed. Your present selves are almost exactly to the way you were then"

"I'm telling you, the clown boy just couldn't get enough of her" said Gunther

Ignoring Gunther, I continued "All of you, were my childhood friends. You weren't just castle staff or just friends, but family. Our bond was strong."

"Here is everything, I hope this will fill the savage beast in your stomach" said Tiny

"Thank you Tiny."

"If there's anything else, don't hesitate to ask"

"Please hesitate to ask" said the overly cheerful worker

Watching the way Amaro unwrapped the food, I did the same and took a bite "This is tasty"

With a mouth full of food, Amaro was too busy eating. However, Verbana asked "What was I like back then?"

"You were very feminine, yet strong. You could cook like no other. And of course Plant's ancestor Rake, couldn't get enough of you, you two were inseparable. Of course he loved his garden, they were like his children"

"That is spot on, sometimes I think he loves those plants more than me"

"Never, they are only second to you" replied Plant

"What about I?" Asked Fabron

"You were very dedicated to your work, loved your pig more than anything in this world, cool, calm and collected. You seemed very kind, but distant. You never asked for help, but handled matters yourself."

He looked a bit down, so I reassured him "Don't worry, you were great just the way you were. You were completely unselfish, always helped out when I needed your help."

"That's nice to know"

"What about Amaro?" Asked Verbana

Trying out the long fried, sliced potatoes called fries, I replied "Jester, Amaro's ancestor, was my best human friend. Because he believed in me, I became a knight. He gave me my first armor, he cheered me up when I was down, made me laugh, and was the person I could talk about my problems with. He was like the sun, something that you need everyday."

"That's sweet"

_If it's so sweet, then why do I feel so bitter?_

"Jane have you tried your drink yet?"

"No I haven't"

"It's the soda thing we talked about"

Taking a drink, it was so sweet, and bubbly, a bit like drinking juice mixed with ale "it's good"

But it caused me to burp "Excuse me"

"That's funny" said Gunther

Surprisingly, everything was eaten. With full bellies, Amaro felt playful "Jane, Gunther, come with me. Let's go play"

"Where?"

"You'll see"

"Us adult's, we'll just wait here" said Fabron sitting with Plant and Verbana.

Outside, there was a colorful obstacle course "Let's go in there"

Going in, I chased after Amaro, then with a flash of light, I had fallen into a pit full of squishy round things. Falling through a tunnel, Amaro exclaimed "Here I come"

Popping up from the pit, he laughed happily as I asked "Are you always like this?"

"When I'm with you, things are ten, no a hundred times better"

I felt an ache in my chest, when I thought of something familiar, a another memory, Once we had to peel a bunch of potatoes when Pepper got sick. Normally, things like that are boring, buy he sang a song, said a couple of jokes, even made puppets. I asked him "Why are you so happy?"

Then he answered "When I'm with you, everything is always better"

Even boring tasks were fun as long a Jester was around. Snapping back to reality, Amaro looked troubled "Again, something is wrong isn't it?"

_I miss Jester_

"A little homesick, that is all"

"I'll make sure you have fun while your here"

Giving him a hug "Thank you"

"Jane you shouldn't hug men so freely"

"I'm sorry, but for a little longer, can we stay like this?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

Another thought popped into my mind like the time I had a fight with Jester, but apologized since I missed his company. Giving me a cheerful smile and a hug, he said "My silly lady knight, what am I going to do with you? I can never stay mad with you"

"Jane?" Called Amaro in a worried tone

_My thoughts are confusing me, why am I so troubled when I think of Jester?_

"Yes Amaro?"

"You been very quiet"

Letting go of him, I said "I'm sorry, just got lost in my thoughts. Where is Gunther?"

Pointing in the opposite direction, Gunther had gotten stuck in a tunnel "Let's go get him out"

"We'll have fun on our date, I promise"

Pulling Gunther out, we go back inside McDonald's to rejoin the others "That was fast where do we go now?" Asked Fabron

"What time is it?" Asked Amaro

"It's barely past eleven"

"Let's go to our house, I'll make you some of my new tea" said Verbana

So off again, we traveled to an unfamiliar place.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting out of the car after a short drive, we stopped in a small plot of land. There, Plant and Verbana lived in a small cottage with a large garden. I'm sure it was the type of place that was filled with love.

"This place is very nice"

"Thank you, it's not much but it's home" said Verbana

Showing us the way, we sat in a cold room, that was a bit cluttered "Sorry about the mess, Plant said the lilies are not taking to the summer sun very well"

Serving us flower tea, we sat in a round table to talk. Taking the lead, Amaro inquired "If I may ask, what were you two doing before you came to this time?"

"We were arguing, then we both fell into the water. As we were trying to get out, a force pulled us in and reemerged in the same place but different time"

"Do you think, that you're here for a reason?"

"I don't think so?"

"Did you have any enemies?"

"Does Gunther count?'

"Hey!"

"No, a real enemy?"

"We were in a time of peace. The only bad person there was, is my father" said Gunther

"If your last name is Breech, than your related to Magnum Breech, the merchant at the renaissance fair"

"I suppose I am"

"He may be a con artist, but I doubt enough to cause trouble. Maybe, a Dragon stone"

"What is a Dragon stone?" asked Gunther

"According to legend, only a Dragon with a clean heart and a girl of a clean heart can make a wish on a legendary stone"

"Let's talk reality Amaro, Dragon never told me of a Dragon stone" I said

"Then, you leapt through time? There's a story by the famous Japanese author called 'The Girl who leapt through time' by Yasutaka Tsutsui. After smelling lavender, she's able to jump through time. Did something like that happen to you?" Said Amaro

"No"

"Than, what did you do before you got into the water?"

"We were walking around for hours in the forest. So that we wouldn't get lost Gunther carved into a young tree"

"You did?"

"Yes, I wrote 'Gunther the beef brained Donkey', while Gunther wrote 'Jane, the frog rider was here' and under that he wrote 'Jane likes Jester.'"

"Is the tree still there?"

"I'm not sure"

"Than let's go meet father near the lake"

Leaving the quaint little house, looking back at it, it was cosy. Going inside the car, we make our way to the lake.

_I hope I'll find a way home_

**The Great Kipper Lake**

"Where are we?"

"From here we have to walk toward the lake. It's not very far from here"

Walking into the forest, the smell of the grass, dirt and trees bring on a nostalgic feeling "I never thought I would miss the forest"

"Me either"

Following Amaro, we spot Sir Tiberius, Sir Rider, and Caradoc. Amaro called "Father!"

Walking toward us, Caradoc asked "So who won the joust?"

"I did"

"You should have seen it father, it was like nothing you've ever seen."

"I received a copy of the video footage but haven't gotten time to see it yet. I guess this means Jane will be going on a date with Amaro"

Everyone went "Ooh!"

"Yes, but I'm sure it will be a fun time"

"Scanning the lake, we found some strange anomalies. It seems that around the center of the lake, things just disappear. I don't know where they go, but it's possible that they're going into the past."

"Can we send a message?"

"Like a message in a bottle? Possibly, but doing that may change the fabric of time"

"Us coming here already changed history. Since I don't know where in time the message may go, I'll just write what's necessary"

"Here Jane, use this bottle and paper"

Using the car as a desk I began my note "Jester, I'm not sure if you'll get this note but if you do then know that I am safe and well. I'm trying my best to find a way back home, but I'm stuck in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. Tell Dragon I'm alive but keep this a secret from everyone else. I'm sorry I couldn't listen to your song but when I come back I'll gladly hear it. The beef brain is also safe. I'm staying in the castle, in my room. If you find this message write another and hide it in my fireplace, I'll be sure to get it. I miss you"

Placing the note inside, Caradoc closed the bottle and threw it in the water. Surely enough it disappeared "That's incredible"

Looking troubled, Amaro asked "Jane what did you write?"

"I cannot say, but I must get to the castle"

**The castle**

The whole way back to the castle, Amaro kept asking "What did you write?"

"I cannot say"

Running to my room, I searched through my fireplace and was about to give up until a stone fell out of placed. Inside was a bottle stuffed with pieces of paper. Amaro opened my door to see what occurred "Jane?"

Stuck in shock, I replied "He received my message"

"What inside the bottle?"

"His reply"

Taking the bottle, he broke it and removed the pieces of paper "What do they say?"

The first read "I knew I was mad, but I have no other choice but believe it. It's been a year since you disappeared, everyone has given up, but I haven't. I couldn't tell Dragon since he disappeared months ago. I'm glad to hear you're safe, I miss you too"

The next note read "It's been ten years and I'm not sure what to say. I'm getting older and so are my parents. If things don't change, I might have to leave the castle. It's been so long, I thought with time I would heal but my feelings only deepened. If you come back, then I guess I'll be am old man to you, but if you don't mind then I don't either"

The last note read "It's been twenty years, and this is my last note. I'm to be wed tomorrow, to the widow Lavinia, but not by choice. If I didn't, then king Cuthbert would have executed my parents. He doesn't know it yet but I'm going to become king and make things right. I wish we could have been married or have kids together. The point is, I love you Jane. And I'll never forget you because I can't, you'll always be in my heart. And I'll continue to look for you, and make sure no one forgets you."

_This is a nightmare, I wish I would wake up from this blasted dream already_

Dropping the notes, the tears fall just as fast "What have I done? I made things worse"

"Jane let's relax, and explain"

"He suffered, he suffered because he never forgot me. And, I know why you exist. You spared my feelings, by refraining details."

"I already know, you don't have to talk about it anymore. I didn't tell you because it wasn't the right time. I'm sorry"

_He's troubled, I know he is. I'll just have to bear with it_

Wiping away the tears, I asked "I'll be alright, where are the others?"

"They went home, do you want to go shopping?"

"Where?"

"Let's go to a restaurant, there will be live music"

"Gunther is coming also isn't he?"

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't, but he'll cause trouble for Sir Tiberius if I leave him here"

**Gunther's room**

Irritatedly, Gunther replied spitefully "What do you want?"

"Were going somewhere"

"It's not another play is it?"

"No, but you two need a disguise"

"Why?"

"To blend in with the commoners of course"

"And what do I get?"

"I'll get you a soda"

"You mean that sweet beverage we had earlier?"

"Yes"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Here change into these, when your done meet Jane in her room. Jane wait for me in your room."

**Jane's room**

_What am I doing? It's just for fun. But it isn't right to play with people's feelings. And for some reason, I feel like there is something between us._

A few minutes later, Gunther came in looking a bit peculiar "Gunther what are you wearing?"

"I don't know, but I kind of like it"

"How are you handling things Gunther?"

"I keep hoping that all of this is just a dream."

"We'll be getting home soon, I promise"

Taking a seat on my desk chair he asked "What's going on with you and that fool?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Look Jane, something it's going on, in not sure what it is but don't you think he likes you too much"

_Something is off, I'm not sure what it is yet_

"Is it wrong to be nice?"

"No, but a man doesn't go out of his way for a girl just because he's nice"

_For some reason, I think Gunther is right_

"He's my friend"

Walking in, Amaro dressed similar like Gunther, but it looked much better "What do you think Jane?"

"You look nice, but what am I to wear?"

Handing me a nicely folded dress "You can wear this, I bought this for you"

Looking at it, I assumed it was modern clothing. It was a green dress that stopped below the knee "I do not like dresses but if it's only for today, than I'll wear it. So if you'll give me a few minutes, get out so I can change"

Red faced, Gunther and Amaro waited outside. Taking off my knights tunic, I put on what Verbana said was called deodorant, put on modern day undergarments, and pulled the dress on. Looking at myself in the mirror, I almost looked pretty.

Opening the door, I asked "What do you think?"

"Where's the rest of the dress? I can see her ankles" complained Gunther

"Jane you look great, why don't we go to the mall first?"

"Let's go"

**The mall**

"Is it always so brightly lit wherever we go?"

"Yes, the place where going, it's like a dream. Everything and anything might be beyond comprehension. But you'll have a good time."

Going inside, I saw people talking into little contraptions, but I refrained from asking. Up ahead there was a large crowd of people dancing "Amaro whats going on?"

"They are having a dance competition. Want to join?"

"Looks like fun, but what about Gunther?"

Going to a stall called The Straw, a dark-skinned foreigner with long hair, asked in a heavy accent "Blue man, what can I getcha today?"

"Soda man, this guy is named Gunther, give him as much as he can drink"

"Can do, is this beauty your girl?"

"This is Jane, she's visiting"

"Whatever you say man"

Joining the other contestants the announcer began "Everyone are you ready to waltz? Whoever is the best dancer will win a nice trophy and dinner at the Cool Kipper restaurant. Start dancing once the music begins. By the end of the song, whoever is still standing wins"

"Amaro what does he mean left standing?"

"I think there will bea series of obstacles that are supposed to slow us down or something"

As the music started we began a nice pleasant waltz, when we bowed, I saw someone throwing balls. I took the lead and spun Amaro around "Jane?"

"I don't know about you but I hate to lose"

"I trust you Jane"

Again I let Amaro take the lead. We twirled and we bowed until they released mice "I'm not afraid Jane"

Looking into his eyes, I felt a familiar feeling, a sense of warmth and comfort "My neither"

The last obstacle was snakes, they chased after the mice. Amaro lifted me up in the air each time a snake got close "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"You're as light as a feather"

I felt like I was in the middle of a dream, a world with only me and Jester.

_I know he thought highly of me but why is it that lately I can't think about him enough? I feel warmth in my heart when I think of those jingly bells of his, Or the melodic way he called my name_

"Jane"

_Like that, the way you sweetly call my name. It makes me feel so happy_

Snapping back to reality, Amaro asked "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better"

Looking around, there was no one left except the announcer and us. Approaching us was a man with an exaggerated smile "That was some good dancing, I expected no less from a Kippernook. Here's the trophy and the coupon for dinner."

Taking our prize, we head back to The Straw to get Gunther but he's nowhere to be seen "Soda man what happened?"

"The boy had way to much to drink. He be actin like a drunk and got arrested by mall security"

"It's not your fault. Send the bill to the castle, I'll see you later"

**Mall Jail**

"I'm glad you're here tell these barbarians I've done nothing wrong"

"Really? I doubt it"

The man of authority said laughingly "Amaro we didn't know this brat was one of your associate's?"

"Sorry about the trouble Gus. This one is always in character, actors I tell ya."

Opening the cell, Gunther was free to go "Make sure this doesn't happen again" said the man of authority.

"You got it"

"Pretty girl you have there"

"Thank you, we must be going. Oh and the next time there is a weird contest, please inform us first"

"Will do"

"Where are we going now?"

"We won that contest, so let's go eat"

Walking toward the restaurant, I wasn't prepared for what was about to occur.

_Pleased let all of this be a dream._


	7. Chapter 7

Upon arrival at the restaurant, The Cool Kipper, we're greeted by a group of musicians "Yo, Amaro good thing you're here. We need you to fill in for one song"

Touching his forehead in annoyance, he replied "I'm a little busy at the moment"

Looking at the musicians, they may have dressed oddly, but looked like decent enough people "It's alright Amaro, go help them"

"Ugh, fine, I'll help. Guys, I wrote a new song, let's play that"

"Thanks man, but what about the girl? Is she your date?"

"Yes, a date your interrupting"

The leader of the group of musicians apologized to me "Sorry, we'll return him to you soon"

Choosing a table, Amaro apologized "Sorry, wait here, I'll be back."

Me and Gunther waited quietly. It was surprising, but Gunther fell asleep.

_I guess Gunther is tired._

Unlike all the other places we visited, this place was dimly lit. Nicer than a pub, but very comfortable. Amaro said the Cool Kipper was a jazz club, which I had no idea what that was. Other than the three of us, the musicians and staff, the place was a bit empty. A serving wench approached our table and asked "My name Violet, I'll be your server. What will you be drinking?"

"Do you have apple juice?"

"Yes we do, it's that what you'll drink?"

"Yes"

"Are you here with Amaro?"

" Yes, we're on a date."

"You lucky ducky, he's the most sought after man in Kippernium. All the women that have chased after him, were rejected."

"Why?"

"I'm not after him myself, but this is what my friend told me. She said that he politely rejects them because there is a girl he's always been in love with. So if your here with him, does that mean your he's first love?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well whatever it may be, I wish you well. I'll be back with your drink soon."

Soon Amaro appeared on stage with the group of musicians "Hello everyone, this song if for a special she knight I know"

Holding Gunther's arm up and mine, I cheered "We're ready to hear it"

Concentrating, his eyes softened as he began to sing sweetly in a light cheerful song

_"I've traveled the world_

_And met an extraordinary girl_

_Logic doesn't apply to her_

_Time and space don't rule my world_

_As long as I'm with her_

_Things so special happen only once in a lifetime_

_So with this song I'll make you mine_

_In this restless world, I find peace in mind_

_As long as you're by my side_

_I don't have to run or hide_

_I've never thought this would happen to me_

_To live out my dreams with you, I'm free_

_So even if I have to give up everything_

_And not have a dime to my name_

_I'll become crazy, I'll go insane_

_I'll do whatever I have to do_

_So I'll build a time machine_

_And go through time with you_

_You're not of this world_

_You're not of this time_

_But In my heart you were already mine_

_But you don't belong to me_

_You belong to someone else_

_It doesn't stop me _

_I won't love anyone else_

_I fight with my heart_

_Not to tear him apart_

_The other man from another time_

_It's the other me_

_Oh baby can't you see_

_I must be losing my mind_

_I waited for you this whole time_

_And if your willing, I would_

_I'll build a time machine_

_And go through time with you_

_I'm but a boy in blue_

_But if you want to know_

_It's true_

_That I'm truly in love with you_

_I'll go through space_

_I'll go through time_

_Whatever it takes to make you mine_

_I'll rip out my heart and give it to you_

_I'll search the world if I have to_

_As long as I'm with you_

_I don't care what I'll have to do_

_I'll steal a time machine_

_And go through time with you_

_Defying gravity is pointless_

_Defying time is pointless_

_Defying you is pointless_

_If you don't accept me_

_What will it be?_

_Will you tell you love me too?_

_If you say I do_

_I'll love you forever, It's true_

_I love you_

_So I'll build a time machine_

_And go through time with you"_

Clapping as loudly as I could "Bravo, that was a wonderful song"

"Thank you, I'll be back soon"

Disappearing behind a curtain, the serving wench Violet returned "Here you go, I tall cup of apple juice. You know, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Jane"

"Cute, like the lady knight"

"That's right"

"You must work at the castle, that would make sense. Just call when your ready to eat"

"Thank you"

In the dim lighting, I saw those silver eyes, that are so piercing my heart can stop with just a glance. The last time I saw eyes so piercing, Jester thought me and Gunther were courting. As those silver eyes got closer, I got lost in them, entranced as he came closer. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I couldn't look away. In the dim light he came close and took a seat next to me, he asked in that melodic voice "Did you like that song?"

_Those eyes, are the same as his_

"I loved it"

His eyes sparkled in delight "That's good, so my lady knight what will we eat tonight?"

I felt weird, like I did the last morning I saw Jester "I'll have whatever your having"

"Violet, we're going to have the usual"

"Coming up"

"Amaro what is a time machine?"

"It's an invention that allows the user to go anywhere in time. But sadly, time machines only exist in fables"

"Who was the song about?"

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you this, it's about the girl I loved my whole life but cannot be with"

"Why can't you be with her?"

"She died, a long time ago. I could never be with her even if I wanted to"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's alright, a light heart lives long"

"You're so clever"

"I'd like to think so"

"Me and Gunther were wondering, are you a prince?"

"Yes, but I don't like to think that way. My father and I hold only a little power, not many people know about this so you have to keep it secret"

"What about your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me"

"I'm sorry"

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore"

"Than why take on the job of Jester?"

"It just seemed natural. So my lady knight, what are you going to do if you can't go back home?"

"I guess I'll have to start over, maybe I'll travel and look for dragon. Or I might remain in the king's service and guard you and Caradoc"

"This is why your my favorite lady knight"

_This is what Jester would say_

"I'm the only lady knight"

_And this is how, I always replied_

"Which is why your my favorite"

_And this is how Jester replied_

"You sometimes say the sweetest things"

_This is all too familiar, why do I keep remembering all this? Why do I keep remembering special moments?_

Placing our food on the table, Violet said happily "Enjoy the food"

"Pie?"

"I love the pie they make here, go ahead"

Using a spoon, I did my best to eat it properly "This is apple pie, but there's something else"

"There's raisins in it"

I could smell that tantalizing odor again, that smell that was so familiar "And honey"

_Honey! Jester always smelled of honey. This must be why I was distracted by Amaro_

"You're right Jane"

Finishing the pie, I thank him "This was great thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Oh, there's a crumb on your face, let me get it"

Wiping away the crumb from his face, his skin felt soft. He looked at me with those sparkling eyes "Jane"

_I think I understand now_

"Yes Amaro?"

"Is it gone?"

"I think so"

_My clown, with such soft skin. No this is Amaro. But Jesters skin was just as soft_

His eyes softened as he looked into mine, again it was hard to distinguish who it was "Jane you look very pretty"

_Jester, you're so kind. Wait, if Jester loved me, and I liked everything about him, isn't that love? But before me sits Amaro_

"Thank you, you look very sharp too"

Once, me and Jester had a picnic where we had apple pie containing raisins and honey. He had a crumb on his face, so I wiped it off. But we couldn't take our eyes off of each other, and like now, I was drawn to him. But Dragon interrupted and that was the end of that picnic.

But now things are different, Amaro was coming closer, that smell was so overwhelmingly sweet.

_This is wrong, it's not you Jester._

Entranced, I try to spit out what needs to be said "I think.."

_You love someone else, that's why you rejected those other girls. So why are we here? Did you decide to start over?_

Coming even closer, he cupped my cheek "You think what.?"

_I cannot give up. Amaro's hands are soft, while Jesters hands after rough. _

"I..."

_I loved Jesters sparkling eyes, his rough hands, and the way he smelled._

His lips were close, any closer we would have kissed "I like..."

_I've felt like this before. Like the time during the thunder-storm, or the time at danced in the forest, or the time we pealed potatoes, I was happy. It didn't matter what we did, but we had fun no matter what. And I wanted to live like that forever, with Jester happily by my side. That's what I want. _

Eager, he was close to my lips "Yes"

_I'm sorry Amaro_

"I am in love with Jester"

Backing away, he said coldly "Of course you are. Let's go home"

Waking Gunther, we go back to the car where Amaro was quiet during the whole drive back to the castle.

**The castle gate**

Greeting is at the castle gates was Sir Tiberius "Ah your back, how did it go?"

Amaro said nothing and ignored Sir Tiberius. Gunther and Amaro left, leaving me to talk with Sir Tiberius "Did you two argue?" He asked

"I don't know"

**In front of Amaro's room**

Knocking on his door, I asked "Amaro did I do something wrong?"

_Is it because I'm treating him like someone else?_

"Leave me alone"

"Tell me what I did so I'll can fix it"

"You can't fix it, no one can"

"Please, I'll try"

Opening his door, He frowned "What are you going to do?"

"I'll do whatever, please tell me"

Taking his jesters costume, he threw it on the ground and set out on fire "Fix that"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm no longer Jester, I'm only Amaro"

_No, that blue suit. How could you_

Seeing that costume burn, made my blood boil "I'm not sure why you're so mad, but be that way. I don't care, I'm leaving"

Running toward the ballroom, I push open the doors and just stand in front of glass case containing my sword.

_I need to go back home, I need to find dragon, I need to know what's real_

Taking off my shoe I'm ready to break the glass, but someone grabbed my wrist. Dropping my shoe on the ground, I turned around and it was Amaro. With an apologetic expression "I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything"

"What do you mean?

"I know how you got here"

"You do?"

"I did it"

"You brought me to the accursed place? How could you?"

"I used a time machine"

"You told me such things don't exist"

"That's right, they don't. But the only one that does exist is the one I made"

"Why would you do this? I was happy the way things were. I might not have any of the luxuries of this time, but life was perfect. Tell me why did you do this to me"

"You don't get it? The song says it all. I built a time machine, I didn't care what I had to do. I'll give up all that I have to be with you. I love you Jane."

"You love me? If you really loved me, than you should have done it a different way"

"What other way was there? I couldn't compete with him"

"I want to go back and return to my normal life"

"I don't want you to go"

"Why would you do this to me, if it wasn't for you I would have lived a normal life "

"Because I love you. Remember the girl I loved my whole life, that died?"

"Yes"

"She's someone I could never be with because she died before I was born. That girl is you."

"Of course I would have died eventually, that's just a part of life"

"Since the time I could read, I read anything and everything that had to do with you. I was enchanted by you, I felt the same way my ancestor did. But when I read the last book about you, it said that you died an early death. The morning Sir Theodore sent you and Gunther into the forest, you were struck by lightning. You were fated to die, even if I didn't take you to this time, Jester would have married Lavinia, and all the people who exist now would still be here. But I took you away, and changed history, because I wanted you to live. Only I can remember what time forgot. Since I'm a genius and graduated by the time I was eight, I worked on my time machine. The first several attempts, resulted in the disappearance of common bystanders, they always came back though. But once, I accidentally sent my time machine to the past, and I lost it. When you two carved into that young tree, what you really carved into was my time machine. You woke up my machine and I got the alert. So I activated it and you two came here"

"I was going to die? And you saved me from a horrible fate?"

"I wanted to save you"

"You knew, we were coming?"

"I did, that's why I sent Sir Tiberius to the forest. I told him there were suspicious people lurking around. He brought you here and when I saw you in the flesh, I was beside myself with joy"

"So was all your good-natured acts based on a lie?"

In his eyes, I could see the sincerity that matched his words "No, I've only been myself. And these last few days have been the best days of my life. I felt a sense of purpose, and I hoped you would fall for me, but I failed. You could only see him, and not see me. The song I sang today was all about you"

"I've had a wonderful time too. You were incredible at the Cool Kipper, the song was beautiful. And I'll never forget your kindness, but I need to go home"

"If I bring you back, I'll change history again. And I'll cease to exist"

"No, you'll just be born with a different last name"

"Do you really love him that much?"

"I would give up my life for him"

Reluctantly, he said "Then I'll send you back, but we have to have a party tomorrow first"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow there's going to be a lightning storm. The machine has to be struck by lightning or there won't be enough power to bring you back"

"I want to hear a song written by you. Like the one you sung today"

"Let's go to my room then"

**Amaro's room**

"Like the song I sung today, this is coming from my heart"

"I'm ready"

His eyes watered as he began his melancholic song "_How can I make these memories last?_

_When your leaving me so fast_

_I'm telling you, I can't explain_

_What's going on in my brain_

_I used to be in pain_

_The red hair that plagues my dreams_

_Sometimes makes me want to scream_

_I don't regret meeting you, its true_

_I love you_

_Because of all the times we shared_

_Were so good, though only few_

_You made me stronger_

_These feelings can't be wrong girl_

_Even if no one cared, no one dared_

_I'll sing this song of memory_

_And let go of my sadness and agony_

_Because you sent happiness my way_

_We had fun everyday, we had fun everyday_

_I couldn't tie ribbons in your hair_

_You don't care for them_

_We did try something new_

_You like soda, who knew_

_We rode in a pig car, how odd_

_We ate burgers, so many burgers_

_We danced through obstacles, mice, snakes, and balls_

_With you I can stand tall, so tall_

_I did what I wanted to, we had fun ohh_

_It was so good, mmm_

_I'll never forget all the things we have done, it's True_

_But if I do, I'm sorry, so sorry_

_I can't control you_

_And I'd never have it any other way_

_I love you my dear Jane_

_Your ingrained in my brain_

_So I sing this song to you,_

_In a time you don't belong_

_I'll send you back, you'll be gone_

_I've known it all along_

_That I love you_

_And that ends this song_"

By the end of the song, both of us had tears falling from our eyes, but we knew that it would bring more pain to each other if we tried to comfort one another "Thank you, for everything."

"I'd give you the moon if I could"

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"You too, and don't worry, my feelings for you are still beautiful. Every moment with you was great."

"Good night Amaro"

"Good night my lady knight"

After leaving his room, I took a long bath, letting all the hurt go. There was so much to take in, and all I could do was accept it. After my bath, I went to bed and fell asleep to the sound of sad lute playing.

**End of day 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 4**

The sun had barely risen, yet I was already wide awake.

_Today is a big day!_

It was early, but I had to tell Gunther the good news. I walked down to his room and woke him up "Gunther, you're going to be late"

Sleepily, he replied "Com...coming Sir Theodore"

"Gunther it's me"

Falling out of bed, he got mad "Bat bladders Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I had something to tell you"

With a smirk, and running his fingers through his hair, he questioned "Did you come to seduce me?"

"Never, I'd rather fall in dung"

"You never could take a joke. So, what did you really come here for? To nag me to death?"

"We're going home today."

"Really?"

"Yes, tonight we're going back home"

"Champion! I'm so happy I could kiss you"

"I'd prefer you didn't"

"No, I think I must"

Wrapping his arm around my waist, his smile disappeared, and he looked heartbroken "Why wasn't it me Jane?"

"I'm sorry Gunther, there is someone who stood by my side, who supported me no matter what, who made boring tasks fun, who loves me selflessly. It isn't the journey, but who you're with that makes the journey fun. I want to spend my life with him, and I can't see no one else but him"

Letting go of my waist, he placed his hand over his heart "I love you Jane"

"Thank you Gunther, but I cannot accept your feelings"

"Once we leave this room, I'll forget all of this, we'll start over, and we're rivals again"

Before stepping out of his room, I told him sincerely "Thank you Gunther, for everything"

Stepping outside his doorway, his attitude went back to normal, and was the obnoxious brute I remembered "It's not like I could be tied down by one woman anyway"

"Come now let's go eat, or I'll eat your portion"

"Not if I eat yours first frog rider"

_That's the Gunther I remember_

"Go ahead, I've got something to do first"

**Amaro's Room**

Knocking on his door, there wasn't an answer. Opening his door, he was still asleep. Sitting on the foot of his bed, I saw his normally neat hair was a mess, he was smiling possibly over a dream, and that he was holding a small doll I'm my likeness.

"Good morrow, Amaro"

Opening one eye, he smiled "Are you trying to steal my job? Or are you here to steal my heart?"

"Neither, I'm simply here to wake you Amaro, now hurry before Gunter eats everything"

"Can you wait for me, I'll be ready in a minute"

Stepping outside, I waited. The sky was gray, and the clouds threatening. However, I knew that it was a good sign.

Opening his door, he wore his Jesters outfit proudly, even though I saw him destroy it the day before "I thought you burned it"

Scratching the back of his head, he said shyly "I can be a bit over dramatic"

"And how can you explain the doll?"

"I made it, though it's not as pretty as the real thing"

"Never mind, let's go I'm starved"

**The picnic table**

"Good morning everyone"

"Good day Jane" said Verbana while serving everyone eggs and potatoes.

"Jane I found a turnip that looks Verbana" said Plant

Giving her a husband a kiss on the cheek, Verbana blushed "Oh plant"

"So Jane, what are we going to do today?" Asked Fabron

"Actually..."

Giving me a wink' Amaro interrupted "Let's eat first, then we all must go to the throne room for a big announcement" said Amaro

"What are you peasants waiting for? Let's eat" complained Gunther

"Gunther, do you want to hear a limerick I wrote about you?"

Crossing his arms, Gunther was already getting defensive "It better be good"

"There is a knight very dumb

Who cried and sucked on his thumb

But he's not like he seemed

He's kind and well esteemed

And I hope that he'll be my chum"

I thought Gunther was going to laugh but instead he cried "Come here you clown"

Giving Gunther a brotherly hug, Amaro said happily "Why are you crying? It's good to have friends"

Gunther cried the whole time during breakfast, but It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Throne room**

All of us including the knights and the castle staff waited for the important announcement from Caradoc. Clearing his throat, he proclaimed "Everyone is early today, how wonderful. Amaro told me last night that he had something important to tell us all. Go ahead my son, you have our attention"

"It's only been a few days since Jane and Gunther have been here. The time that we spent with them is precious and I enjoyed every bit of it. The memory of them will never be forgotten and they will forever be ingrained in my heart, but they are away from their home, and to deny them happiness is wrong. So, I have to let them go"

"What are you saying my son?"

"The force that brought them here was of my doing, I wanted to be with Jane, and I didn't want her to die, so I brought her here. I know what I did was wrong, so I'm letting her go. And I'll send them back home"

"Do you mean to tell me that so-called time machine, the one you've been working on for many years, the one I thought was a joke was in fact a real time machine capable of going through time?"

"Yes father"

Standing up from his throne, he stood in front of his son and slapped him "I've never punished you before, however what you did was wrong. You caused unnecessary grief, messed with the fabric of time, and countless other things I can't thing of right now"

But then he hugged his son affectionately "But I couldn't be more proud. No matter what, I'd always be proud of you"

After their family moment, Amaro continued "I'm sorry for the pretense and I hope everyone can forgive me"

"That was adorable" Said Verbana

"I agree Verbana" said Rake

"You know what this means?" Asked Fabron

"Oh! I know. Group hug!" said the Caradoc

We all joined into a group hug, comforting Amaro. With watery eyes, Amaro restrained his tears and continued "Thank you everyone, there's something else I'd like to say"

Releasing Amaro from our group hug, Caradoc asked "Is there more?"

Handing his father a piece of paper, Amaro asked "Let's have a going away party, father can you invite everyone on this list?"

"No problem my son"

"Verbana, can you and Plant make a tasty feast?"

"Of course"

Handing Fabron, a few sheets of paper "Fabron can you make this?"

"No problem"

"Sir Tiberius, it's time"

"So it is"

**The ballroom**

Standing in front of the glass case that held my sword, Sir Tiberius seemed a bit sad "I never thought this day would come. My whole life I have worked in this castle, yet I have never once opened this case until today"

Removing my sword from the glass case, he handed it to me and smiled "Make us proud Jane"

Unsheathing my sword, it looked as though it didn't age.

"I going to miss this sword" said Sir Tiberius

"Sir Tiberius we'll see you later"

Leaving the castle ball room, me, Gunther, and Amaro make our way to the castle gates

"Where are we going?" asked Gunther

"It's a surprise"

**The renaissance fair**

"Is there something here we needed?"

"No Jane, we're here for a different reason"

"Like what?" Asked Gunther

"Gunther there's someone I want you to meet"

**The merchants tent**

Upon seeing us, the merchant stood proudly, probably ready for business "Ah, is there something you needed? Would you be interested in some armor that just came in?"

"No Magnum, I was wondering if Gunner is with you?"

Sticking his head inside his tent, he called "Boy, come here"

From the tent, came out a boy about 10, dressed in similar garb like Gunther. He smiled at Gunther, exposing his missing tooth and asked "Are you a knight?"

For a few moments Gunther was stuck in shock, but he shook it off. Kneeling down to meet Gunner's eye level, he replied "I'm currently in training to be a knight"

"That's so cool! Do you want to play?"

Looking up at the sly faced Magnum, he looked back at the child and smiled "If your father allows it, you two can come to the party, and we'll play then"

"Promise?"

Hugging little Gunner, Gunther reassured him "I promise"

"Magnum, will you come to our party today?" asked Amaro

Touching his beard, he replied "If I must, I'll be there"

"Then we'll see you at 3"

**Amaro's car**

"Jane there's someone I want you to meet"

"Who is it?"

"You'll see"

**Kipper nursing Home**

"What is a nursing home?"

"It's a place where older ones are taken care of"

"Is there someone you know here?"

Pointing toward an old fellow, he smiled "Jane. I want you to meet him. Gunther you'll stay here, I'll put on some music"

"Don't take too long"

By now, I learned how to remove the straps and get out of the car. Walking toward the older man, Amaro greeted him with open arms "Grandfather"

"My blue boy, what you doing here?"

"And to think I thought you'd be happy I'm here"

"Of course I am. Is this her?"

"Yes grandfather, the she knight Jane. Jane this is my grandfather"

With a bow, he introduced himself "The names Vitaro"

"I'm Jane Turnkey"

Kissing my hand, he winked "My dear, I've waited a long time to meet you. Like Amaro, I played Jester. Those days were so much fun, if only I would have met you first"

"Grandfather!I'm sorry Jane, he's a flirt"

"He's just friendly"

"So my dear, with what honor do I have to meet you?"

"I'm not sure, but Amaro said he wanted me to meet you"

"Grandfather why don't you tell her about your days as Jester"

"That would take too long, but I could tell her something else. Amaro, can you get my hat from my room?"

"I'll be right back Jane, and please behave yourself Grandfather"

"That boy treating me like a child. Jane, you're more beautiful than I could have imagined. I assume Amaro's treated you well?"

"Yes, he has."

"Good, that's good. When I was his age, I was also in love with you. But, I knew that I could never be with you. I think all the men in our family were enchanted by you. Are you sure we're not cursed?"

"Of course not"

"Just kidding, but it's true all the men in our family have fallen for you. However, we couldn't live in a fantasy, so we grew up. And that's just a part of life. Amaro's not like the brats of this time, he's old-fashioned, a kind loving child, even if he can be a bit cheeky at times. Amaro is young, and his heart is fragile, so be gentle "

"As children, one lives honestly, one lives freely and without restraint. When you get older, your burdened with responsibility. I think everyone has a time when they can enjoy a little fantasy. But when they return to reality, they must be ready for whatever comes their way. A smart man once told me, as long as I'm with you, everything is better"

"I see why we all love you."

"You're too kind"

"My lovely lady knight

You make my heart take flight

When your scared, or have a fright

I'll always be there to hold you tight

I'm not as brave, and I may not be bright

Yet there Is no other in my sight

All the songs I write

Are only for your delight

And if it's alright

Promise with all your might

To only belong to me, my lovely lady knight"

"My heart belongs to me, only I can choose who I give it to"

"That's what I thought, and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Coming back with a worn out jingly Jester hat, he hands it to Vitaro "Here you go, one jingly hat"

Putting it on, Vitaro made a funny stance "What do you think Jane? Do we look like twins?"

"The resemble is uncanny"

"Come here Jane, there's something I want to tell you"

Coming closer, Vitaro placed a kiss on my cheek "Guard you're heart and hold it tight, or a thief will come, and steal it my dear knight"

Flustered by his grandfather's boldness, he yelled "Grandfather! That's inappropriate!"

"You're just jealous Amaro. If you'll excuse Jane, I have to go take a nap"

"He didn't tease you too much did he?" Asked Amaro

"He's sweet, I'm glad I met him"

**Amaro's car**

"Gunther wake up"

"Huh...wha...What? You two took so long, and that music was so boring that I couldn't help but fall asleep"

"Jane, put on this blind fold. I'll tell you when to take it off"

"You're nothing but surprises, alright"

"You too Gunther"

Without complaint, Gunther put on his blindfold. But I was curious "Where are we going?"

"To meet an old friend"

**Dragons cave**

Getting out of the car, I had no idea where we were. But the strong breeze felt familiar "Amaro, can we take the blindfolds off yet?"

"Almost, almost... Now "

Pulling off the blind fold, I couldn't believe my eyes "Dragon!"

Pulling off his blind fold, Gunther exclaimed "Bat bladders! That frog is still alive?"

Entering Dragons cave, I stare at my lovable green newt, but he didn't move. Walking toward him, it appeared as though there was a wall a glass between me and Dragon "Amaro, why isn't he moving? And why is it so cold in here?"

"Dragon is frozen, and only I know he's here. I wanted him to be safe, and when he returned a few months ago, I explained to him my plan to save you and he allowed me to freeze him until your return."

"Can you unfreeze him?"

"Stand back and try not to be impressed"

Tracing over the Dragon rune on the wall, lights turned on and the ice encasing Dragon melted quickly. But Dragon still didn't move "Amaro why isn't he moving?"

Walking toward Dragon, he opened a vile and dumped it in Dragons mouth "He should be moving in three...two...one"

Shaking his head, Dragon complained "Eww gross, did you give my that awful tasting drink again?"

"Sorry Dragon"

Opening his eyes, he was beside himself "Jane?"

I couldn't contain my tears, with open arms I welcomed him "Come here you big green newt"

"Doctor floppy hat can I?"

"Be careful, don't break my machine"

Stepping out of a metal ring, Dragon was free to come into my arms "I've missed you. I knew you were still alive"

"Dragon I'm sorry that I was missing, but I promise that we'll be together soon"

"Wait a minute master floppy hat, am I going to be frozen again?"

"We can't have you running around at your size, you'll attract too much attention. I could shrink you, that would bring less attention."

"I can hold you like a doll" I said

"You carry me? Alright, get on with it bell boy"

"Say ah"

"Ah"

Giving him a different vile, Dragon shrunk down to the same size as princess Lavinia's Dragon doll "Dragon you're not as heavy as you look"

"Your hands are nice and warm. That tyrant had me frozen for who knows how long"

"Six months, three weeks, four days, eleven hours, and ten minutes"

"Anyway, forget all this boring science stuff, let's eat I'm starved"

"Amaro, if it's alright, can you go inside the car, I'd like to talk to Dragon for a bit"

Pointing at nothing, Amaro created a distraction "Gunther look over there"

"Where? I don't see anything"

Pinching Gunther on the shoulder, he passed out. Amaro dragged him to the car, left him there and came back "You have privacy now, I'll just go over there"

"No Amaro, you can stay. Dragon, today I have to go back home"

"You mean to the castle? No problem, I'll give you a lift"

"No Dragon, back to the year 814"

"You're going to leave me again? Forget it, I won't let you"

"Dragon, Amaro can explain it"

"Begin explaining before I turn you to charcoal"

"Remember the day she disappeared?"

"That was the worst day of my life"

"That evening, she was supposed to get struck by lightning and die. So to save her from a tragic fate, I took her from time and brought her here"

"Is this true Jane?"

"Yes Dragon, it is"

"Tonight?"

"Yes"

"Then it's you and me, together to the end"

"Of course"

"Come on lets go to the castle"

**Castle Gates**

"Jane we have to sneak to your tower without getting caught"

"How could we? We both stand out too much. And what about Gunther?"

"Gunther are you awake?"

"Huh? What? We're back home?"

Taking out three rings from his pocket, Amaro hands us rings "Put these on"

"What are they for?"

After putting one on, he instructed "Press the green stone"

Pressing the stone on the ring, we all transformed "Amaro you look like a woman"

"And Jane you look like a man" said Gunther

"Gunther you look better than ever" I said

Looking at his reflection in the glass, Gunther exclaimed "I can't believe it, I'm hot"

"Amaro how are you able to do all these unbelievable things?"

"I'm not only a genius, I'm also a scientist"

"Is there nothing you can't do?"

"I can't win your heart"

"Was there something I missed while I was frozen?" asked Dragon, woken up from his nap.

"Just act casual"

**Jane's Tower**

We entered my tower and closed the door "Take off the rings"

"Gunther are you alright? The way that guy grabbed you..."

"That man should die for his filth. Good thing I broke his hand"

"Gunther you're really pretty for a girl" I teased

"Jane you looked the same as a boy" teased Gunther

"Behave Gunther or I'll really turn you into a girl"

Changing the subject, Gunther asked "So we're here because?"

"We're all hungry, so I'll be back with some food"

Amaro left, leaving Gunther, Dragon, and me alone "Can you believe it, to think we're going back home after experiencing all this?"

"Yes, I can't wait to be with Dragon again."

"I'm right here!" Said Dragon in a matter of fact way

"No my lovable green newt, the younger you"

"You know, being this small and being held in your arms is really nice."

Petting Dragon, I smiled "Like a puppy"

"Jane, your fate changed. So what are you going to do?" Asked Gunther

"I'm going to marry the man I love, and continue to beat you at everything"

"You know it was weird seeing my descendant. That little kid, is exactly how I used to be. So full of life and hope. But father thinks being a knight is just having to be good with a sword"

"Gunther, why don't you just rely on yourself and not on your father?"

"Then I'll be alone"

"You're my friend Gunther, and Amaro's now you're friend."

"But once we go back he'll be gone"

"No ones gone if you keep memory of them"

"Jane is that why you love Amaro?"

Confused, I correct him "Gunther, it's Jester I love"

"Aren't they the same?"

"No, in my heart there is only Jester"

"What if you couldn't tell the difference?"

"I would trust my judgment"

"Judgment my arse"

"Maggots! Gunther I just want to punch you in the face"

"Not if I punch him first" Laughed Amaro

"Amaro, I wasn't really..."

"I know, you wouldn't want to mess up your clean floor with Gunther's blood. Now, would you like a meat pie or a strawberry scone?"

"I'll take the scone"

"Then Gunther gets the meat pie"

"Who would have thought they still make meat pies" said Gunther in amazement

"What about me?"

"For Dragon, I brought you cabbage"

"Good, I haven't eaten in months"

After we finished eating, I asked "So what do we do now?"

Yawning, Gunther stretched his body, and said sleepily "I'm going to take a nap"

"We'll see you later Gunther"

"Jane, I'll let you rest"

"Amaro, can you wake me up later?"

"Alright"

Leaving me and Dragon, with a full belly Dragon burped "Ah, that was great"

"Dragon, how have 1200 years treat you?"

"When you live as long as I do, you tend to forget. But, I never did find other Dragons"

"Maybe they're hiding. I promise when I go back home, you and me will work harder to solve the Dragon runes"

"Jane, after all these years, all I really care about is having you by my side. If I could choose, I'd live as long as you do, so I wouldn't have to live without you"

"Ah, Dragon"

"I love you Jane"

"I love you too Dragon"

"No, not like that"

Flying up from my lap, he placed a kiss on my lips "I love you Jane"

With a poof of smoke, Dragon turned into Jester "Jester?"

"My lady knight, you don't know how long I've waited to see you"

"But how? What happened to Dragon?"

"The day I was supposed to marry Lavinia, Dragon abducted me, gave me a potion that made me younger and switched bodies with me"

"Why?"

"He thought that someday you'd come back, but he knew that I loved you"

"So Dragon became king?"

"Yes, he made things right, he kept your legacy alive, and surprisingly he could write a good ballad."

"Oh Jester, I've missed you"

"Come here my fair beanstalk and let me wipe those tears."

As he wiped my tears, I asked "Did you wait long?"

"I've waited 1200 years, but seeing you has made me forget all those years alone. Come closer, I want to tell you something"

In my ear, he whispered "This is a dream"

Falling out of bed, I opened my eyes, and could do nothing but sob, because Jester wasn't really there, it was only a dream

"Are you alright Jane?" asked Dragon

"Just a nightmare, when did I fall asleep?"

"Right after floppy hat left. You were talking in your sleep"

Barging through my door, Amaro asked "What happened, are you alright?"

"I...I...I!"

Giving me an embrace, he said warmly "Calm down, it's alright"

"Don't, I'll only hurt you"

"Don't worry about my feelings, no matter what they're beautiful."

"Why are so good to me?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

_Why, why do I only cause pain for those around me?_

Sensing my distress, Dragon tugs on Amaro's floppy hat "Get away from her bell boy, or I'll turn you into charcoal"

"At your size, you'll only burn me"

_You're a knight Jane, you have to be brave and protect the ones you love_

Letting go from Amaro's embrace, I wipe away my tears "No, no more. I'm fine, just a little saddened"

"It's almost time for the party"

"Can I bring Dragon?"

"Yes, it should be alright"

**The Throne room**

"Welcome everyone, I'm Amaro or more commonly known as Jester, hence the funny hat. Anyway, you're all here because our beloved she knight and the brute like squire are going home, so we'll feast and have a jolly good time. Feel free to talk with them freely, but remember they're always in character."

The first to come talk to me was Fabron's grandfather, Jethro "Good day Jane"

"Good day Jethro, it's nice to see you again"

"It's sad to see you're leaving us"

"I'm going back home to the past"

"I know, hopefully we'll get a chance to dance together later"

"I would be glad to"

"I'll talk to you later"

Looking around, I saw Gunther playing with little Gunner with a fake sword. Gunther had a sort of sparkle in his eye that I've only seen on a few occasions. I'm sure if Gunther had siblings maybe he wouldn't have been so grumpy.

I wasn't hungry yet, so I only served myself a beverage. At the table there was Violet, the serving wench from The Cool Kipper "Hey chickadee, I didn't realize you were leaving so soon"

"I live really far from here"

"What about Amaro? This is the happiest he's ever been, not that he wasn't happy before, but it was more artificial"

"Can one fake happiness?"

"Yes, especially in a world as cruel as ours. That kid hasn't exactly had the best life, he's a misunderstood genius, who lost his mother and has an unrequited love"

"Is he really happy with me here?"

"I'm not inside his head so I don't know, but I'm old enough to understand that he's into you. I cannot tell you what to do, but if it was possible, would you stay?'

"If it was possible? If we met at a different time and different place, perhaps it would have been"

"You're in love with someone aren't ya?"

"Yes I am, my first love is back home"

"I wish you the best with whatever you choose to do. I'll see you later, gotta mingle"

The beverage I held in my hand was sweet but I couldn't enjoy it, I felt a sense of guilt.

_I know I love Jester, so why was it so hard to get over the fact that I'm breaking someone else's heart._

It was not yet time for dancing, so I went over to talk with Sir Tiberius "Do you like parties?"

"Who doesn't, but it seems you're not having a good time. What is wrong young squire?"

"How does one not hurt someone's feelings when you cannot return their feelings?"

"You cannot, for it's the inevitable. In romance, there will always be broken hearts, it's a part of growing up and maturing"

"That makes sense yet I'm still bothered"

"Is this about Amaro?"

"Yes"

"The lad is not as weak as he appears. He's always been mature for his age, for he's known how it feels to be heart-broken and saddened. And I know he holds strong feelings for you, and you don't want to hurt him. I'm sure by using proper judgment, you'll find a way."

"Thank you, I feel a little better"

"If you'll excuse me"

Dragon was asleep in my arms and petting him brought me great comfort "Jane what is the matter?" Asked Fabron coming from no where

"How long have you worked at the castle?"

"For about ten years, why do you ask?"

"How was Amaro as a child?"

"He didn't really talk to anyone, he was always reading. Then one day his father made him court Jester. He's always been a great actor but most of the time he seemed to have his mind somewhere else."

"Your grandfather is very sweet"

"Yeah, he is quite the charmer. Say, would you like to dance with me later?"

"You'll have to wait, your grandfather asked first"

"Hmm, well then I'll dance with you after him"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air"

Stepping outside for fresh air, I saw Plant attending to his roses "They look really lovely"

"Thank you Jane, how come your out here? Are you not enjoying the party?"

"Its not that, it's just... I thought I'd get some fresh air"

"Feeling a bit claustrophobic are you?"

"Possibly"

"Happens to me, is that a Dragon in your arms"

"Don't tell anyone"

"I swear on my turnips. Is something is wrong"

"I'm a bit bothered. I wonder, will Amaro be alright?"

"I'm not sure, I can't tell. He's always really kept to himself. It's when you came here that he really opened up"

"Would you say I'm special?"

"Of course you are, there is no one other than you. That is why your unique"

"That is it! Your a genius"

"I'm glad to help. If you see Verbana, tell her I'll be there in time to dance"

"Will do"

Going back inside the throne room, I smacked into Tiny "Oh it's you, how are you doing?'

"Good, It's nice to see you again"

"You better get in there, Amaro's looking for you"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Does Amaro ever look sad to you?"

"Now that you say that, this is actually the first time I've seen him so happy. Must be because you're here, too bad you have to go"

"Everyone has their place in life, where I'm going is where I belong"

"I have to go, but I'm glad I had a chance to say good-bye. If you ever come back don't be a stranger"

"Thank you"

Going inside, Amaro almost ran into me "Jane, I was wondering where you went"

"I just needed a little fresh air"

"Now that I found you, we can start the dancing"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"About 3:55 pm"

"How many hours till we go home?"

"Looking at those clouds, about a couple of hours. Are you not enjoying the party?"

"Its...I don't know. Why do I feel so bothered?"

"You'll feel better after you dance, I promise"

"I already promised Jethro the first dance"

"Then second..."

"I promised to dance Fabron after Jethro"

"I'm third, fine I can deal with that. I'll save my best dance moves for you then"

"I can't wait"

Looking at his back as he walked in, I felt like the world was getting dark. Watching his back, I lost control of my body. Looking back at me, his smile changed to that of worry as I fell. The last thing I remember before I lost consciousness, was a pair of warm arms and the sound of a jingly hat.


	9. Chapter 9

_It's so warm, where am I?_

"Jane!"

_Someone is calling for me, but who's voice is that?_

"Jane!"

_Is that you Jester?_

Patting me on the face lightly, I heard someone call "Wake up Jane!"

_Soft hands? It's not Jester, it's Amaro. Am I asleep?_

"Jane!'

_I have to wake _up

"Ugh...Amaro?"

"Ah! Jane"

Giving me a warm embrace, I could feel warm tears touching my skin "I was so worried"

Opening my eyes fully, I'm surrounded by those I had met recently and the castle staff "What's going on?"

Holding on to me tightly, he replied "You fainted"

"Amaro I'm not dying. I'm fine now, so can you let me go?'

"Oh! I'm sorry"

"Can you help me up?"

Giving me a hand, I stood up and dusted myself off "Aren't we going to start dancing?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Just let me know if anything is wrong"

Whispering in his ear, I asked "Where's Dragon?"

Taking him out from under his hat, Dragon was still asleep "Can you watch him for me?"

"Of course, just enjoy yourself"

Getting everyone's attention, he announced "It's time to dance, have fun but remember not to step on anyone's feet."

It was time to dance. Jethro bowed before offering his hand "My lady"

"I'd be delighted"

The song was a slow which allowed me to talk to Jethro while we waltzed "How is Black Beauty doing?"

"She's doing great. I gave her new horseshoes, bought her a new saddle, and gave her a large piece a land to graze on"

"Sounds like she'll live well. How did you enjoy your time when you worked at the castle?"

"I was really busy back then. But on my days off I'd play bandy ball with the castle staff. My best friend was Vitaro, Amaro's grandfather"

"Are you two still friends?"

"He's still my friend, but he doesn't remember me anymore"

"Why not?"

"He's sick, the only one he remembers is Amaro if he wears his Jester outfit. After getting struck by lighting he was never the same, he was working on a time machine or something"

"A time machine? How long ago was that?"

"He's 60 now, so about 45 years ago"

"Did he lose his memory?"

"Slowly, he lost sense of reality. But if you're here than that machine must have worked"

"Are you married Jethro?"

"I was, but my wife left this world before I did"

"I'm so sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, me and my wife lived a happy life together. With time our love grew deeper, and sweeter and sweeter."

"Would you go back in time and relive it all again even if you knew when and where she would die?"

"I would, because I loved her that much. In this life you can't predict what will happen, it's impossible, but you deal with whatever comes at you together with that person. You live every day like it's your last, and face the future unafraid"

"I hope I can love someone that much"

"I'm sure you can Jane, and now it looks as though it's time to switch partners"

"You're a lovely dancer"

Switching partners, It was time to dance with Fabron "I hope I can dance better than grandfather"

"I'm not sure, he was swift on his feet"

This time the song was a jig. We jumped, we skipped, we leaped, we hopped, we clapped and clapped some more than it seemed the jig had stopped and begun again once more. By the end of it I felt a little winded and relieved that Fabron didn't step on my feet "That was some nice dancing"

"This was fun Jane but now it's time to switch partner's"

Coming by with his jingly hat, he took a bow and asked "Shall we dance?"

"But of course"

The music slowed down and Amaro held me close "This is how you dance to this music"

"Where is Dragon?"

"He's still under my hat sleeping"

This sort of slow dancing seemed very romantic, not the kind I'm used to "This music is very nice"

"The musicians from the Cool Kipper are playing"

"Where is Gunther?'

"He's dancing with little Gunner. Jane is something the matter?"

"Were you happy?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"I don't want you to be sad"

"You really are too sweet, it makes me want to make you mine"

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"Something like that, why?"

"You smell very nice"

"I'm glad you like it. You know you looked so beautiful yesterday but then again you look beautiful everyday."

"Are thou flirting?"

"It depends, is it working?"

"Haha nice try, but I don't think it's necessary"

"My lady knight what will you do once you get back?"

"Perhaps cut off all my hair and become a nun"

"What?"

"Just kidding, I'm going to go see Jester and Dragon. Perhaps I'll polish my sword"

"You've got to think grandly my dear, what about traveling the world?"

"I've got a duty to the king, so I can't travel the world. Also, I was wondering, who built the time machine?"

"It's the product of 1200 years of work"

"Do you feel like you wasted time?"

"No, because my dream was realized. I got to meet you"

"What will you do after we leave?"

"Perhaps I'll travel through time, marry a cow. You know the usual"

"Very funny, but I wonder what kind of mischief you'll get into by jumping through time"

"I might put a whoopee cushion on your seat when you're not looking"

"A what?"

"I meant a pig bladder"

"Why don't you go back and meet your mother?"

"I don't see why I didn't think of that. I might do that"

"Dancing like this makes me remember one of my favorite memories, would you like to hear it?"

"Why not? I've got all the time in the world"

A new song had already changed but it was another slow song. Closing my eyes I remembered like it was yesterday "When the king held a ball for me after I saved the prince, I had to choose someone to dance with. All the handsome boys were lined up, hoping I'd choose one of them to dance with, but there was Jester juggling balls in the corner of the room. I kept walking past all those boys that were lined up until I stopped in front of Jester. When he saw me he dropped all his juggling balls and asked 'What can I do for you Jane?' Offering my hand, I asked 'Shall we dance?' He looked a bit surprised, but his expression changed to that of delight. Leaving the juggling balls on the floor, he placed his hands in mine, and I said 'Thank you for the armor' and with a smile he kissed my hand and replied 'Thank you for the dream'. That night we danced and danced and danced. From then on our already special bond we had, grew. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

"What you just told me, I didn't know any of that"

"You mean he didn't write any of it down?"

"Perhaps all his most precious memories were written in his journal, but even I haven't read it"

"Should we sneak off and read it?"

"Well partner in crime I thought you'd never ask"

"Just act casual, perhaps pretend you have to go to the privy"

"And Jane act like Jane. Actually, I got a better idea, hold on to my hand"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Putting on the ring, he grabbed my hand, turned the stone on the ring, and with a puff of smoke we created a diversion letting us escape. Only leaving dolls in our place on the dance floor.

**The ballroom**

"I can't find the light Jane"

Turning on the light were caught off guard by Sir Theodore "Don't scare us life that"

"What are nosy kids up to?"

"Oh you know just admiring stuff"

"What are you really here for?"

"We wanted to see Jesters journal"

Opening the glass case he handed us gloves. Putting them on, he handed Amaro the journal "Follow me"

**Research Room**

"Just let me know if you need anything, I'll be in the ballroom"

Opening the worn out journal, the first page had a drawing of me and something written on the side of the page "Can you read it Amaro?"

"Amor meus amplior quam verba est"

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'My love is more than words'"

"Is that how I looked how in his eyes?"

"It's really a work of art, let's look at the second page"

Turning the page, there's a drawing of him in armor stepping on Gunther with crossed out eyes and me in the background with hearts in my eyes "Haha, is that Gunther?"

"It looks like it and is that me cheering him on in the background?"

"Looks like it, this is cute"

The next page is written in Spanish "Can you read Spanish?"

"This is talking about the time he lost a bet and had to dress as you for a day"

"I remember that, he did everything I did and he even imitated my voice. By the end of the day I thought I had a twin"

"The next couple of pages look like they got wet, I can't read them"

"Just keep flipping pages until you find something"

"Wait what's this? I think I've seen this before?"

"It looks like a map"

Waking up from his sleep, Dragon peeked out from under Amaro's hat "That's a map of the catacombs"

"In your cave?"

"Yeah, me and other floppy hat looked in there for Jane but we only found bones probably of thieves"

Passing a few more pages, Dragon said "Wait"

"What is it Dragon?"

"Don't look there?"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't like it"

Going into the middle of the journal, there was a picture of my likeness in the nude. Passing it over, I asked Dragon "How did you know we wouldn't like it?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Never mind, and just to let you know I don't look like that I think"

"Well Jane, it was so life-like" teased Amaro

"Forget what you saw it, just keep going"

Many of the pages were too damaged to read but the last few revealed a secret "Jane does this say what I think it says?"

"It says that king Caradoc is his father, but then that would make him..."

"He must have been born before the king married queen Gwendolyn""

"That can't be"

"It says here that before he met Gwendolyn, Caradoc was in an arranged marriage but had a legal annulment and married Gwendolyn a year after. To avoid a scandal, Jesters mother Luna took care of him until he was too smart and then she brought him to the castle for further education."

"Does that mean Jester married his half-sister?"

"Sounds like it, but it continues to say that he doesn't care who his father was but he loved both the king and his step father Giovanni. He had a happy life until you disappeared, and his last words are 'Numquam te amare desistam' which means I'll never stop loving you"

Closing the journal, I felt worse than before "Why did I have to find out such sad things?"

"No one is perfect Jane, not even me. This is the product of years of practice. For once I felt special, for once I felt needed because I could help you. But what will I have when you leave?"

"You'll have memories"

"Forgive this sad clown, let's get back to the party"

"I'm sorry for saying you're perfect, the truth is I thought I my heart would waver"

"What? You mean..."

"You almost got me"

"Don't give me false hope Jane"

"If for some reason we can't go back, I'll stay here with you"

"You would?"

"But I don't want to use you as a replacement"

"I've heard enough Jane. I want you to go back home because I want you to be happy"

Giving him a hug, I thanked him "You really are a good person"

Hugging me tightly, he said "I love you Jane, but I know you don't feel the same so don't feel bad for me. Just be Jane, and I'll be happy"

Letting go from our embrace, Dragon complained "Let's get out of here, it's too cold"

"Alright my lovable green newt"

"What time is it Amaro?"

"It's 5:30 pm"

After giving the journal back to Sir Theodore we headed back to the throne room.

**The Throne room**

"Where have you been? People kept asking me 'Where's Jane?' It was super annoying"

"Sorry Gunther, where's Gunner?"

"He left with his father"

"Did he have fun?"

With a smile, Gunther replied "Yeah"

"Would you like to dance Gunther?"

"You want to dance with me? Me dance with a frog rider? Fine, if I must"

"Hey, I thought you were dancing with me?" said Amaro

"You had your turn, give others a chance" complained Gunther

Taking Gunther's hand in mine, he blushed lightly "What's wrong Gunther, Dragon got your tongue?"

We started our light waltz, and surprisingly Gunther is a good dancer, but he's still as rude as ever "Its nothing you should bother worrying about"

"When you get back home, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll beat my rival at staves, eat some rabbit soup and have a long nap"

"And to think I thought you would be working to gain Sir Theodore's favor?"

"I can do that the day after"

"Smart move"

"And what about you? Are you going to be all mushy with your sweet heart?"

"First, I haven't told Jester my feelings yet. Two, ee have to get home first. And three, I'm not sure how I'm confess"

"It's simple, just let it out like a fart."

"How can you even compare those types of things?"

"He's already crazy about you, just be honest"

"For once you said something that made sense"

"Of course, I am the sane one"

"It's time to switch dance partners Gunther"

"You aren't a bad dancer frog rider"

"You too Bog weevil"

"Let's dance chickadee"

"Violet?"

"Never danced with a girl before?"

"I have but you could have danced with Gunther"

"The reason I'm dancing with you now is because I had something to tell ya"

"What is it?"

"You're under arrest"

"What?"

Using metal cuffs, she binds my hands like a prisoner "You're arrested on the grounds of illegal time placement"

"Amaro!"

"Jane what's going on?"

"I don't know but I think I'm going in the dungeon"

"Worse chickadee, you're going down town"

"Gunther! Amaro! Help!"

With the click of a button, everyone stopped moving except Amaro, Gunther and Dragon. Binding their hands in hand cuffs, she drags us to her car "Get in"

"What about the castle staff and guests?"

"I'm unfreeze them once I'm done with questioning. They'll forget you ever came here"

**Secret K.O.T Headquarters**

Dragging us into a gray empty room, Violet commanded "Sit down!"

"Who are you? I thought you were just a serving wench at the Cool Kipper?" I asked

"That's just one of my part-time jobs, my real job is being a keeper of time. Me and others work hard to keep the order in time travel, but Amaro messed things up by bringing you here. Not only did he mess with the naturel order of things, and caused unnecessary grief, but he knows too much. No one should be capable of doing things like he did. Most time travelers can leap through time by seconds and they're of no danger, but then there are those who can bring a person or persons through time. He's a grade nine time traveler, meaning he's a high risk threat. There's no way he's getting out of here unless I start getting answers"

"What do you want to know?" Asked Amaro

"I want to know why you brought this girl, who was supposed to die to the future?"

"I loved her, I wanted to change her fate"

"Doesn't it matter why I'm here?" Asked Gunther

"According to my data, you're existence here doesn't change much."

"Look, whoever you are, I'm sending them back, but is there a way at all she doesn't have to die?"

"Let me look, hmm it seems that I was wrong"

"About what?"

"If I'm correct, if Jane Turnkey continues to live, can't explain the details since it's classified, but yes she can live since it would only bring about good"

"Can we go now?"

"You have to promise me something Amaro, if you ever plan to bring a person from the past to the present again, please clear it with us first"

"I'll do my best"

"All charges are dropped as long as you keep your word"

"And if I don't?"

"'You'll be erased from time, is that understood?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Releasing us, her attitude changed "Sorry about all that. I hate the whole good cop, bad cop thing, I'm just doing my job. Let's go, I'll give you a ride back"

**The throne room**

"When I unfreeze them they'll forget only the whole arrest thing as though it never happened"

Pressing a button everyone was like before chatting and dancing and the music playing. Then Violet began to walk away "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to work, we'll be watching you Amaro. See you in time"

"What time is it Amaro?"

"It's 6:55, we have to go soon"

"How long do we have?"

"About twenty minutes"

"What should we do?"

"I'll get your stuff ready just stay here"

"Gunther, isn't it funny?"

"What is Jane?"

"Did you think a few days ago that any of this was possible?"

"Everyone thought Dragons were gone, but you probably one of the last Dragons left. You've always managed to do the impossible, I guess that's something I like about you"

"I thought we were going to be rivals again?"

"We're not back home yet, so I still have a little time to be a nice guy"

"When did you start to like me?"

"Remember that time Pepper thought you liked me?"

"Yes, I remember"

"At first I was confused and angry having to deal with something so difficult, but when you said the truth and cleared everything up, I was sightly disappointed. It's hard to be honest, but I think it was since then that way I saw you changed little by little"

"I'm sorry Gunther"

"You should be, you missed out on the chance to be with a great man like me. Actually, I knew this would happen, I knew the way I acted conflicted with the way Jester treated you. So, there's nothing to be sorry about, you were just being honest. And from now on I'll try to do the same."

"You know, I think you should get a cat"

"Why?"

"You do as you please just like a cat, so I think it's a perfect fit"

"What am I going to need it for? To attract the ladies?"

"That's a good idea"

"Hahaha... No!"

"You need to get a sense of humor, no wonder you're so grumpy all the time"

"I am not, it's because your elbows are in the way all the time"

"Leave my elbows out of this, perhaps you should work on your comebacks"

"I can't leave for ten minutes without you two arguing can I?" Teased Amaro

"She started it"

"I did not you maggot"

"Enough, I have a better way to solve this"

"How?"

From behind his back, Amaro had wooden swords "Let's see who the better swordsman or swordswoman is"

Handing us the wooden swords, he instructed "Just stand in the middle of the throne room, until I instruct you to begin"

Doing as we're told we walk toward the center of the throne room. Everyone is confused, I guess they weren't expecting it. Standing on the stage, was Amaro jumping up and down with an announcement "Ladies and gentles, the moment has come that our party comes to a close but don't fret for our guests of honor will now spar to see who the better swordsman or swordswoman is. Let them show us what they got. They will start... Now!"

Circling each other, we wait for the other to make a move "What's the matter Jane? The lack of sparring made you weak?" Taunted Gunther

"Never! I'll show you who's the best"

"Ohhh, it looks like the smack talk has begun"

Lunging at me, I evaded it and smacked Gunther on the butt "Looks like you're gaining weight Gunther"

Spinning around him, I hit his arm, but he's unaffected "Good try Jane but it's going to take more than that"

"I'll end this now!"

With all my strength, I strike Gunther's sword sending it to the floor. Amaro ran down and held up my arm "Jane won!"

Shaking Gunther's hand, I smiled "Good match Gunther"

"You too Jane job"

"Ah isn't that nice, they're being good sports. Let's give them a hand"

All the faces of the people we've gotten to know smiled as they applauded "We'll see everyone again soon for the fall ball"

Waiting till everyone left, all the castle staff, the knights and Caradoc gathered around "It's time isn't it?"

Popping out from under Amaro's hat is Dragon "Of course it is"

Softening his eyes, Caradoc greeted him "How are you doing Dragon?"

"Are you the same short life I kidnapped a few years ago?"

"Yes Dragon, though I remember you being much bigger"

"Floppy hat shrunk me"

"We're going to miss you Jane" said Caradoc

"It felt so lively around here with you around" Said Verbana

"Pretty soon a piece of me will be with you. Fabron tell your grandfather I said goodbye"

"Good bye Jane" said Fabron

"Good bye Sir Tiberius"

"Good bye young squire" said Sir Tiberius

"Good bye everyone" said Gunther

"Good bye Gunther" said Everyone

"Be safe my son"said Caradoc

With a smile, Amaro reassured him "A fool can never die"

Waving good-bye, I waited till we were outside to let a single tear escape my eye. Patting me on the head, he tried to comfort me "I know Jane, I know"

Getting in Amaro's car for the last time, I look out the window watching as we get farther and father away from the castle.

_Good bye castle, I'll see you soon_

**The Great Kipper Lake**

The sky looked threatening with its fat clouds almost black, the wind howled, and the rain was ready to pour down any minute.

Taking Dragon out from under his hat, Amaro placed him on the ground and removed a green vial from his pocket "Dragon I'm going to make you big again"

"I'm ready when you are"

Dropping a vile of green liquid on Dragon, he grew until he returned to normal size "That's the lovable green newt I remember"

"I'm still handsome right?"

"Of course"

"Jane there's a problem" Said Amaro

"Like what?"

"I can't find the tree"

"You mean the one we carved into?"

"Yes"

"The portal is open, why not jump in?" Asked Gunther

"Because it's not big enough, and I don't know where in time out would leave you"

"Dragon can you see it any where?"

"What does it say?"

"It says Jane likes Jester"

"Found it"

"Champion! Where is it?"

"All the way up there"

"This is what I get for using a Giant Sequoia tree. I have to get up there and attach this metal rod at the top"

"Me and Dragon can..."

"No Jane, I can't let you get hit by lightning"

"Out of the way short lives I'll do it"

"Dragon!"

"I'm not going to lose you twice Jane. What do I have to do?"

"Attach this metal rod to the very top of this tree"

"Got it"

"No Dragon!"

"I'll be fine Jane"

"Amaro why does the sky look funny?"asked Gunther

"Oh no, I think we're going to have a tornado"

"Hurry Dragon!"

"See I told you I could do it"

"It's 8:05 everyone mount Dragon now"

With a roar of thunder lightning hit the tree and the portal got bigger "Can't we go in now?"

"No, you have to go at the exact time"

"We left may 31"

"You have to leave 8:14 pm sec06, milaseconds01 in order to get there the next day"

Looking through the portal I can see it changing from day to night very fast "Jane, take this sack"

"What's in it?"

"You'll see"

"Floppy hat that tornado is coming"

"It's 8:07 it's not time yet. Jane, I just want to tell you, that these last few days have been the best days of my life"

"I've had a lot of had a fun too, and I'm going to miss you. Even though you and Jester look-alike, you two are unique"

"We are?"

"Even though you treated me kindly, you're more bolder than Jester"

"Is that good?"

"Yes, but that is not all. You're more intelligent, you're very suave, very romantic, you have a nice physique, pretty much everything about you surpasses him in every way"

"But that's not the problem, is it?"

"You're perfect in every way, but you're not perfect for me"

"Jane..."

"I love Jester because he's not so perfect, he can't always say the perfect joke, he's not always the most suave, and sometimes he makes me mad, but I love him for trying his best. I promise you'll find someone you deserve and she'll love you with every part of her being."

"I was born to love you Jane, I have always loved you, and I would do this all again."

"So when I go back, I'll never see you again? Or are you going to take me from time again?"

"It depends, do you want me to come see you?"

"Only of you want to"

"Not if you don't want me to"

"That tornado is coming" warned Dragon

"I want to see you again, because you're my friend. Thank you for helping realize my feelings, thank you for saving my life, because if you didn't, I might not have understood what is most important. Without you I would have never had a chance to live a long happy life. If I never see you again, that's alright, but I'll always remember you."

"That tornado is going to hit us"

With tears escaping from his eyes, he smiled "Good bye Gunther and my lady knight. I'll see you in time"

With a push, me and Gunther fell through the portal, as we did, I saw Dragon shield Amaro's body as the tornado hit them. For a few moments there was darkness, then suddenly we fall into the water, and it was daytime "Gunther are you alive?"

"I'm fine, but I have a terrible headache"

"I think I remember how to get to the castle now"

"We're back?"

"I think so. If I'm correct, we go through heavily traveled areas to get back to the castle"

Getting out of the water, I took a look inside the sack, there was a wooden box, a short sword and a note in a bottle. Looking at the note, it read "Inside the box is a special surprise, based off of drawings made by Jester. The short sword is a gift from me to Gunther, I'm sure he'll like it. You'll hear from me soon"

Behind our backs, we heard a voice "You didn't miss me too much did you?"

Turning around, it was Amaro "What? How did you?"

"You two made it back safely, I'm relieved. It's been two years since I've seen you two"

"But we saw you only moments ago?"

"With help from K.O.T, I was able to make a fully functional time machine though she restrictions apply. Did you look what's inside the box?"

"No I didn't"

Inside the small box, were two rings. One looked like the sun and the other looked like the moon, made of silver, they looked perfect "What are these..."

"Jester designed these rings, I'm sure you could guess what they're for"

"Thank you so much"

"Gunther I thought a tough guy like you needed a nice short sword"

Unsheathing it, there was a picture of a beautiful woman on it. Confused, Gunther asked "Who's that?"

"It's your mother"

"My mother?"

"She died long ago, but I thought you'd like something to remember her by"

"Thank you, I don't know what to say?"

"Your reaction is enough. Well I got to go"

"Bye Jane" said a shrunken Dragon

"You shrunk Dragon again?"

"I like being able to hold him like a puppy"

"He's my friend, for now" said Dragon

"Take good care of him"

"I will" promised Dragon

Waving good-bye, he smiled "See you in time"

With a flash of light he was gone. With determination, I was ready to go "Let's go home Gunther"

**The castle**

Astonished, Sir Theodore seemed confused "How did you two get back so fast?"

"By taking the heavily traveled paths"

"Well done, since you've done so well you two can have the rest of the day off"

Giving Sir Theodore a hug, I showed him much I cared about him "Thank you for everything"

"Jane you're embarrassing him" scolded Gunther

"I'm just showing him how much I love him"

Joining the hug, Gunther said "We're honored to have you Sir"

"What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing sir, we're just proud of you"

Pulling us away, he blushed "If you'll excuse me I have other things to attend to"

Chasing after Sir Theodore was Gunther, perhaps looking for a way to gain favor.

_It's good to be home_

**Jane's Tower**

Opening the door to my room, I saw Jester sitting in my bed playing his lute "Look what we have here, an intruder"

"I'm no intruder, but a fool"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well... I just thought I'd wait here for you...and stuff"

_My lovable fool, I'm home_

"I'm ready to hear your new ballad now"

"Ah yes that, actually it's more like a poem, it's all about you. I wanted to let you know what I thought of you and... I'll just get to the point then"

"I'm ready"

"Have you ever loved something so much, it's like a whole new world for you?

My world was taken away and I'd do anything to get it back.

Can love last beyond a life time?

It can, for I've seen it with my eyes.

Can I live my lifetime with you?

My little universe, my world, my life, Are all you.

Words alone can't describe your brilliance, your beauty, your magnificence.

All I can say is that you're my everything, and I'll find my way back to you, or die trying.

I may not deserve you, but I'll work myself to the bone until I am.

Fancy words can't dress up these feelings, for I don't need them.

My pain is indescribable, my pain is a nuisance, a bother.

I'll let these feelings go, and I'll let go of everything, I'll let it all go to be by your side.

But I'll forgive you if I can't be with you.

Because I love you that much, and you deserve everything that is good in this world and more.

I'm not perfect, I'll never will be, but won't you look at me?

Won't you say you love me too?

Won't you?

Won't you?

Good bye my world, my sun, my breath, my love, my life.

Goodbye everything

With out you everything I have is nothing, because my everything is you"

"Jester I.."

"Before you say anything let me say this, for the longest time I loved you. I've been looking for a good time to tell you, and since the knighting ceremony is next week, I thought that you could spare some time, even if a little, to be with me. So I'll ask, do you want to be more than friends? Can you see me as a man? Someone you can love freely, deeply, madly in love with?"

"Jester I have something to tell you"

He looked heart-broken as though I had silently rejected him "I'm sorry, I'll just...I should go"

Giving him an embrace, I could smell that scent I loved so much. Softly, I whispered in his ear "Why do you lack confidence in yourself?"

Looking as though in pain, Jester confessed "I don't know, since your with Gunther all the time I guess...?I thought I didn't stand a chance"

"Did you eat apples with honey again?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It's my favorite smell"

"Jane..."

"Don't talk, just listen. I love you Jester, I love everything about you even your rough hands"

"You do? Wait, you do understand what I meant right? When I said I love you, I meant..."

Cupping his face with my hands, I could see he looked confused, so I reassured him "I know what you meant"

"Jane I..."

"You don't need to say another word"

Kissing his sweet lips, he tasted of the honey apples he ate not long ago. His lips so soft, so plump that my lonely lips longed to stay joined with them, but I needed to breath so I parted from them. Slowly, I confessed my feelings "I always saw you as my best friend, someone I can trust, someone who likes me the way I am, someone I can be myself with, but I also saw you as a man because I want to build a life with you, I want to bear your children, I want to grow old with you. If it's not you, than its empty and pointless, because I only want you, and will only love you, for my everything is you, and without you, I have nothing. So stay with me, stay by my side and never let me go"

"Is this a dream? I hope not for this is like wow! Someone pinch me"

Pinching his arm, he cried out "Ouch! Wait... That means... This is.. Real"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know what they say nice guys finish last"

"I like nice guys, but I love funny guys better especially if they wear jingly hats"

"In my mind I'm trying to figure out what I did right. Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"I'm sure, and I'm very much real"

"Maybe I should kiss you... You know just to check... For the sake of science"

"Well if is for science, how can I refuse"

Kissing my cheek, and looking straight into my eyes, he confessed "I'm not sure if science can explain why I'm weak against your eyes, or why my love sends me to madness"

"My heart can explain it through my lips, my cute lovable fool"

Blushing brightly, he placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips, then another and another. Backing away, and scratching his head, he's still seemed baffled "My heart knows it's real, but my mind isn't able to understand it"

"Should I leave and let you think about this?" I teased

"No, I think another kiss will help"

"Wait a minute, you just like being kissed don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Pushing him away. I felt a little anger "Jester!"

"Don't get mad"

"I think I'll just go"

Grabbing me by the waist, he hugged me tightly, said brightly "Come on, according to my science you're supposed to think it's cute and drown me with affection"

_No, you're not going to win even though you're adorable_

Tickling me, I wanted to laugh, but I was still a little mad "Jester! Stop that"

Letting go, he puts on a fake sadness "What? Now you don't think I'm cute? I think you've hurt my feelings, perhaps I'll jump out this window. It does look inviting"

_He's so cute, I can't stand it. He wins_

"I'm sorry, just come here you fool"

"Why? So you'll shoo me away again? No way"

_Too adorable_

Kneeling down on one knee, and taking out the small wooden box from my pocket, I showed him the rings and asked "Will you marry me Jester?"

Going through a wave of facial expressions, he looked at me adoringly, softened his gaze, and replied with a kiss "As long as the sun, moon and stars exist, my answer will always be yes"

"Do you like the rings?"

"I love them, they look just like what I'd imagined my wedding ring to look like"

Popping his head through the window, Dragon asked "Jane did you just kiss the jingle boy?"

"Yes I did"

"Does that mean you like him or you like like him?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you like like him since you always tell me all the nice things he's done for you and all that other stuff"

"Yes Dragon, I love Jester and all that other stuff"

"See I knew it the whole time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got cows to scare" said Dragon before he flew off

"So my lady knight, now that we've reached our happy ending, what do we do now? Shall we hold hands while I tell you the latest gossip? Should I tell you a story? Or would you like to choose where we go from here?"

Taking his hand in mine, I felt reassured that I've got the right one "Do you want to hear a story?"

"About what my lady knight?"

"A story of adventure, with romance, humor, and a little drama?"

"About who?"

"About us, about how I found my way back to you, about the rings, about you, and how I almost lost it all?"

"Am I missing something here?"

"Sit down, it's a long story"

"Are you sure you have time?"

"I have all the time in the world"

**The End**

* * *

Review, it helps


End file.
